


Blood in the Water

by HitanTenshi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, but not enough to use the warning tag, some of the later chapters have brief mentions of dubcon / noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:38:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitanTenshi/pseuds/HitanTenshi
Summary: Iruka's frequent nightmares of drowning incite Kakashi's concern, especially when an ANBU expresses sudden interest in Iruka and frightening developments follow. If he's right, then not only Iruka's safety and sanity could be in danger, but Naruto's as well.





	1. Nightmares

He’s treading water above a chasm so deep that darkness swallows the bottom. Boats pass along the edges of his vision, headed toward the horizon of a setting sun. In them he sees his comrades, his parents, the Sandaime. Everyone is leaving him behind, deaf to his cries for help as strength trickles from his limbs like blood. And then it _is_ blood, and he’s too weak to keep his head above the water. As he sinks toward that awful darkness, the light of the sun fades away to shadows that close in around him, until he realizes that the shadows are actually hungry sharks. This is a dream he’s had before, but that doesn’t fill his waking moments with any fewer screams.

Iruka doesn’t know at what point his flailing sends him toppling out of bed, but he becomes very much aware of the liquid eyes that fix on him. In the dim context of early morning, they resemble the beady eyes of the sharks too much, and that sends him to the furthest corner of his bedroom, where he tries to remember how to breathe. Thankfully, he isn’t left there long. A warm body snuggles its way past his defenses and wraps itself around him, blond hair tickling his cheek. He doesn’t know what Naruto is murmuring to calm him, but it works. Slowly, the staccato of in-out-in-out-in relinquishes its hold on his chest, replaced by the comfort of safety that Naruto’s presence brings him.

It’s been said that Iruka is one of the few people who can tame Naruto, but the reverse is just as true. Perhaps it just takes an orphaned, lonely, mostly-reformed prankster to know one.

“…Are you okay now, Iruka-sensei?”

He pulls Naruto that much closer. “…Yeah. Thanks.”

“You sure gave us a scare, kid,” comes a grumbly old-man voice. Now that he’s recovered, Iruka can see that the eyes belong not to bloodthirsty sharks, but to a motley crew of dogs. Being called a kid aside, what momentarily makes Iruka worry that he’s still dreaming is that it had been one of _them_ who had spoken.

“Um…”

“Oh,” Naruto pipes up, scurrying out of Iruka’s lap to gesture to the dogs. “These are Kakashi-sensei’s ninken. I told him it was okay to invite them, since we’re having a sleepover and all.”

…Oh. That’s right. It hadn’t just been Naruto who’d been tucked into that double bed. Carefully, Iruka gets to his feet, expecting to see the owner of the ninken’s contract buried under the covers on the far side. Nothing.

“Then _where is_ Kakashi-sensei?”

It seems Naruto hadn’t noticed either, in his hurry to help. The whiskered cheeks puff up with indignation. “Aaaagh, it does no good if he doesn’t _stay_! How else am I supposed to get you two to get along? Stupid Kakashi-sensei.”

Iruka can’t find it in himself to be angry as he sits once more, offering a hand to pet the nearest ninken, which it accepts with a rumbly bark. Hatake Kakashi can’t be _completely_ uncaring, if he had left his guard dogs here. “Naruto, not everyone feels comfortable sleeping with people who aren’t family.”

“But we _are_ family!”

Iruka musters a smile. “That we are. But maybe Kakashi-sensei doesn’t understand that.”

“Then he’s stupid.”

One of the ninken snorts. “You’ve got _that_ right.”

“Oi,” chides the one who had first spoken, “Don’t go badmouthing the boss behind his back. ‘Sides, he ain’t stupid, just…” and the wrinkly little pug shoulders ripple as he shrugs, “ _people_ -stupid.”

Iruka laughs at that. The idea of Sharingan Kakashi being bad at something is _immensely_ satisfying. “Maybe he should have some remedial lessons.” He decides to ignore the glance that the dogs give each other at that — it far too much resembles that of clan heads planning an arranged marriage, and Iruka thinks he would rather take another giant shuriken to the back than be associated with Hatake Kakashi in such a fashion.

Still quite put out, Naruto stomps his way from the bedroom, no doubt intending to raid Iruka’s fridge, but he squawks the moment that he disappears from sight. “K-Kakashi-sensei!”

“Yo,” Iruka can hear from the other side of the wall. “You’re quite _boisterous_ this early in the morning, you know. Think of people who may still be sleeping, would you, Naruto?”

“Iruka-sensei has sound-sealing jutsu in the wards.”

“Does he now? That’s rather impressive.”

“He’s really good at barrier jutsu and stuff. Anyway, how the heck were _you_ still sleeping, Kakashi-sensei!?”

“Practice. Training. This very comfortable couch.”

“What the heck were you doing sleeping on the couch!?”

“I wanted to read _Icha Icha_ without keeping you two up.”

“You’re so gross, Kakashi-sensei.”

“You say that, but I know you’ve tried to sneak into the women’s area of onsen with Jiraiya-sama before.”

“Only once!”

By this point, Iruka has rounded the corner of the negligible hall between bedroom and living room / kitchen, where he can see Kakashi camped out on the not-nearly-as-comfortable-as-he-had-just-led-Naruto-to-believe couch with a pillow and blanket that definitely did not come from Iruka’s apartment and are a far cry from the bedroll that shinobi carry into the field. Iruka sends a quick pulse of chakra to his wards to find them still up, or at least returned to that way. So Kakashi is either _so_ slippery that he can render Iruka’s home security laughable or considerate enough to put things back the way he’d found them. The two explanations have starkly different results on his opinion of the mysterious jounin, so he’ll forestall his conclusion for now.

“Good morning, Iruka-sensei. Though, from the sound of it, you had a bit of a rude awakening there. Feeling better?”

That sets off a fresh round of analysis, because it means either: (1) Kakashi had let his guard down and been too tired to get up in reaction to the noise, (2) Kakashi _had_ gotten up in reaction to the noise but had been too indifferent to investigate further, (3) Kakashi had gotten up _and_ had determined the cause but hadn’t cared enough to try to help, or (4) Kakashi had gotten up and determined the cause of the noise _but_ had decided that Naruto had things under control. Of those four, only the latter shows Kakashi in a truly positive light, and Iruka doesn’t much care for 75% chances that Kakashi could care less if he wakes up screaming. He’s just so… so damn hard to read, that man! And Iruka has a hard time with people he can’t implicitly trust. How could he not, after… Well, he has his reasons.  “I’m fine.”

“Iruka-sensei has nightmares when he’s sad,” Naruto informs. Iruka suppresses an urge to put a sound-sealing jutsu on the boy’s mouth.

“Does he now?” His tone is quite even, as if Naruto _hadn’t_ just revealed a weakness in Iruka’s psyche. When their eyes meet briefly, however, that dead-fish look is unsettlingly piercing, forcing Iruka to turn away and busy himself with breakfast.

Naruto rambles about how they should do this more often until Kakashi will stay in bed with them properly, dropping his hand to the table with repeated emphasis as if he’s bringing a court to order. Kakashi’s expression remains as blank as the drywall he’s staring at (or possibly through; Iruka can’t tell). Iruka, meanwhile, sets bowls full of browned mini-sausages on the ground for the pack— even if they are ninja, they can whine and beg with the best of their canine brethren. It’s a good thing he had prepared for Naruto’s appetite at its most voracious, to have bought so much meat yesterday. That leaves eggs on rice, which Iruka manages not to burn in spite of feeling like Kakashi is now boring a hole into the back of his ponytail, for the humans. They eat in relative silence, once Naruto’s mouth becomes preoccupied with food, for which Iruka thinks he and Kakashi can actually agree on being grateful. One joint effort (sans Kakashi) of washing dishes later, Iruka gathers his teaching materials for the Academy and all but kicks out his houseguests so that he can lock up properly. He could swear that Kakashi is relieved to be out of there, but he doesn’t push it in front of Naruto, who so obviously wants his two favorite sensei to get along like family. Only after extricating a promise from Iruka that he can stay again that night does Naruto leave Iruka’s side to find Jiraiya for training.

“You two are a lot alike,” says Kakashi. Iruka can’t tell whether or not it’s a compliment.

“ _He_ can get you to listen to him,” he points out, with no small amount of bitterness.

The pause stretches out, and several times Iruka thinks Kakashi is about to say something, only for the jounin to reconsider and keep silent. Eventually, Iruka has had enough, and with a curt, “Good day, Kakashi-san,” he goes on his way.

Classes have finally been moved back into the repaired Academy building, so at least Iruka has fewer distractions to deal with for his homeroom. Konohamaru is quiet, as he has been since the Sandaime’s funeral, and Iruka makes sure to send him as many encouraging smiles as he can spare throughout the school day. By the peal of the final bell, Iruka feels wrung. As much as he loves his students, something about the atmosphere has grown tense, suffocating, making it hard for the students to study and harder still for their teacher to teach. He’ll have to ask Naruto not to talk too much this evening, for the sake of his sanity. It doesn’t take a genius to understand why the boy is going to such lengths to shore up the connections between the people he treasures. Sasuke’s defection has shaken something in him, something deep and vulnerable, and he’s doing everything he can to hide it. So, even if it’s a pain to interact with Kakashi, Iruka will do his best, for Naruto’s sake.

This exhausted, shopping is out of the question today; plus, they can always go to Ichiraku’s, right? Maybe that will help lift Naruto’s spirits a bit… not to mention his own. Because Naruto had been right earlier: for Iruka to have nightmares tells of the grief he, too, is battling. Even when orphaned, the Sandaime had been something like a grandfather to him, and now… there’s no one for him to turn to for advice or comfort. With Naruto, he has to be the adult, but he’s only twenty-three and there are still plenty of things about life for which he has no answers. Even if Naruto does have his shining moments of maturity, like how he handles Iruka’s nightmares, he’s still a kid. So who is Iruka supposed to rely on for wisdom?

Just as a voice in his head that sounds suspiciously like Naruto chimes in, _“What about Kakashi?”_ and Iruka sends that voice to time-out because there’s no way in hell he’s going to trust that man with something like the dark depths of his soul, he becomes aware of a presence. Or, rather, a presence tugs at his chakra to get his attention. There’s no one around on this quiet street — the route he takes home when it’s been an especially long day, like this one — so Iruka’s eyes scan his surroundings for some time before he thinks to look up. Perched atop the nearest streetlamp is an ANBU. The sight is reminiscent of a bird of prey, but here, at least, is a person Iruka knows he _can_ implicitly trust (unlike a certain jounin). After all, ANBU are the Hokage’s special forces. The day he can’t trust them is the day he can’t trust Konoha itself.

“May I help you, ANBU-san?” Perhaps it’s a message from Tsunade or Shizune?

The shinobi drops to the ground with less noise than a cat. When he (at least, Iruka thinks he can safely bet on a ‘he’) straightens, he’s a few centimeters taller than Iruka, with a lithe build that emanates flexible power. Despite that rather feline comparison, however, the ceramic mask bears the image of some kind of fish. A whale, maybe? The position of the black patches on the cheeks helps him revise that further: an orca, then.

“You seem lost,” says the ANBU, in a voice much gentler than Iruka had expected. The statement, though, puzzles him. It must show on his face, because the ANBU chuckles, and something in the sound strikes a chord with Iruka, if only a muted one. Before he can think on it, though, the ANBU continues, “I meant that you seem lonely, and, well… I’m about to be off duty.”

It’s been a long day, but surely not long enough for Iruka to start hallucinating that he’s being comforted, possibly _hit on_ , by an ANBU. As if reading his mind, the ANBU reaches over and pinches his shoulder. “Not _all_ of us are shinobi’s shinobi, sensei. We get lonely, too.” He steps closer, the hand that had pinched Iruka sliding down to wrap lightly around his wrist. “Would you like some company?”

It’s tempting, not just because it’s beyond flattering to be approached by an elite shinobi of the village for stress relief or comfort, but also because it’s been so long since Iruka has been selfish. And he feels like he’s earned the right to be a little selfish.

The responsible part of his brain, though, seems to have missed that memo. “Someone’s waiting for me at home.” The ANBU tilts his head with apparent curiosity, which prompts Iruka’s realization of what he’s just implied. “That is— Uzumaki Naruto has been staying at my place lately, so he’ll wonder—”

“I’ll make sure someone tells him you haven’t been kidnapped,” followed by another of those somehow familiar chuckles. Iruka’s never heard an ANBU laugh before now, but it’s hardly an unpleasant sound. “Now, sensei, so long as you have no objection to being blindfolded to protect my identity, shall we go?”


	2. Hackles Raised

Kakashi doesn’t know why he’s here. Umino Iruka is an adult, perfectly capable of caring for Naruto, especially when the two really do seem to get along like family. There’s absolutely no reason for Kakashi to be perched on the railing of the small balcony jutting out from Iruka’s apartment… except, maybe, for the fact that he’s worried. Most chunin teachers who spend more time within the village walls than without don’t have nightmares so gripping that they are reduced to hyperventilating balls of panic, let alone with such frequency that someone knows what triggers them and how to handle the situation. Granted, most chunin teachers hadn’t been orphaned at a young age by a gigantic demon fox, but, even so, something about Umino Iruka doesn’t sit right with him. And that’s not just because they had argued at the chunin exams. Hell, that incident has all but rolled off his shoulders… or, it would have, if, in hindsight, he hadn’t begun to wonder if he should have listened to Iruka’s protest. If Team Seven hadn’t taken part in the exams, would still they be split up as they are now? Would Orochimaru have been stopped before he could poison Sasuke’s heart with the promise of power? Even if these are questions he can’t answer, he broods over them. In fact, the only answer he has come to is that he ought to make some kind of apology to, or at least an acknowledgment of, Iruka: to admit that he isn’t always right just because he’s a jounin or the Copy Nin. But understanding what he ought to do and actually doing it are two very different things.

At some point, he must have slacked off in concealing his presence, because Naruto comes barreling out onto the balcony with a cry of, “Iruka-sensei?” only to be notably disappointed when that isn’t who he finds.

“Yo.”

“Kakashi-sensei! Have you come back to sleep over again?”

“That… wasn’t my intention.” He shrugs. “Are you going to insist?”

“I oughta,” grumbles the boy, the whiskers seeming to bristle as his cheeks puff up, “but I didn’t ask Iruka-sensei if that’d be okay, so… that’d be rude.”

So he _can_ be thoughtful sometimes. Maybe it’s only where Iruka is concerned. All the same, Kakashi is relieved not to be put upon by a child who clearly has no understanding of how he navigates (or more completely detours around) the space of human interaction.

“Where is Iruka-sensei?” He glances toward the dipping sun. “Is he normally this late?”

That’s when he sees concern forming shadows under Naruto’s eyes. “He’s been working too hard. He’s sad, but… he won’t talk about it. He’s so busy trying to comfort everybody else. …What if he passed out somewhere?”

Even if that’s not outside the realm of possibility, Kakashi dons the mantle of the reasonable adult as he steps down from the balcony railing and pats Naruto’s shoulder. “Maybe he went shopping for your dinner. There’s no need to assume a worst-case scenario, mm?”

Naruto nods, but Kakashi doesn’t sense the boy’s heart in it. It’s a strange connection between the two: Iruka and Naruto. Kakashi thinks it somewhat resembles a she-wolf and her cub. When parent and child are safe, it’s touching to watch. When that safety is threatened, though… people get bitten.

Just when Kakashi is about to offer to go find Iruka to put Naruto’s mind at ease, however, an ANBU alights on the railing. He hasn’t been gone from ANBU so long not to recognize masks… and to remember to whom those masks answer. And _this_ dog has a master that isn’t the Hokage.

“Uzumaki Naruto,” says the ANBU. Kakashi doesn’t even have to think before he’s slowly, casually, putting himself between the two.

“Eh? Me?” Naruto peeks around Kakashi and blinks at the ANBU.

“I have a message for you.” With an uninterrupted pause the only indication to continue, the ANBU does so, “One of ours picked up Umino Iruka.”

“ _Eh_? Iruka-sensei? He’s not in trouble for something, is he?”

“Naruto—” Kakashi puts a hand on the boy’s shoulder to keep him from running over to the messenger. “—not that kind of _‘picked up.'_ ” He’s watching the ANBU carefully now. If _‘one of ours’_ means what he thinks it does, then those sort don’t usually _pick up_ people. They tend not to have lives at all. “Will Iruka-sensei be brought back here in the morning?” he asks, keeping his tone level.

The ANBU nods.

“Then we’ll trust that he’s in good hands.” Meaning that, if Iruka isn’t returned, or if he is harmed, steps will be taken. His own muddled thoughts on Iruka aside, the man is important to Naruto, and that makes him important to Kakashi, too.

With a short bow, the messenger vanishes.

“I don’t get it, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto moans, scratching his head. “Why won’t Iruka-sensei be back until morning?”

Kakashi tightens his grip on the boy’s shoulder. “I’m not sure,” he admits, “but… I’ll stay here tonight so that I can ask.”

That, at least, brings a smile to Naruto’s face.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He had definitely needed this. Groggy and sore, but sated from the best sex he’s had in months (not to mention _the only_ sex he’s had in months), Iruka shifts, brushing against the arm that’s draped over his waist.

“Good morning, sensei.” The ANBU’s lips are pressed to his ear, and the tickle of warm breath, amplified by Iruka’s blindfolded state, almost makes him hard again. He must shiver from it, because that gentle laugh washes over him, and strong arms that feel so peculiarly familiar and comfortable wrap around him in earnest. “Am I to understand that this might be a do-again?”

Iruka tries to say that his mysterious admirer can _do him again_ anytime, but what comes out is something far less intelligible.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” It’s truly hard to believe that an elite assassin can possess such a tender kiss as the one the ANBU plants on his neck.  “I like you, sensei. I think I’ll make you mine.”

Too drunk on endorphins and human contact to do anything but hum approval, Iruka searches in the dark for those tempting lips and finds himself rewarded with much more than that. He should probably be pointing out that he has to teach today, but it’s hard to think of anything when he’s being fucked into the mattress. Maybe he can just ask for a substitute teacher today.

In the glorious afterglow of his orgasm, Iruka loses all track of sounds or balance. It’s enough just to let this heavenly feeling soak into his bones. Only when the ANBU ( _his_ ANBU, if he dares to think that way) kisses his cheek and whispers, “I have to take you home now, or the Uzumaki boy will worry,” does Iruka’s head begin to clear. Somehow he’s clean and clothed, all with the blindfold still on. The little wonders of an ANBU’s skills never cease to amaze, he supposes. He nods and braces himself on the shinobi’s shoulders as he’s helped to his feet. Just then, though, a thought occurs to him, and he pauses. “Is something wrong, sensei?”

“ANBU-san… is there… something I can call you? That is…” because he’s knows it’s a presumptuous thing to ask, on many levels, “for next time, I… I want to be able to say your name.”

He can almost hear a smile form on the other’s face. “I suppose Orca would suffice… so long as I may call you Iruka.”

A fumbly kiss to the ceramic mask now hiding Orca’s face from him should be answer enough.

One rush of air typical of the teleportation jutsu later, the smells of home meet Iruka. Orca then removes the blindfold, and Iruka opens his eyes. What he does not expect to see, however, is Kakashi, leaning against the sliding door that joins balcony to apartment and glaring at him.

“What are you doing here?” he snips.

Kakashi says nothing at first, his visible eye moving from Iruka to Orca and back again. Then, “Did you have fun, Iruka-sensei? Naruto was disappointed when you didn’t come home last night.”

“Naruto can survive one night without me.”

“I’m sure he can,” and Kakashi pushes off from the pane and takes a calculated step forward. “Maybe I should rephrase: he was afraid that something had happened to you.”

Any guilt gets swallowed up by the gratification of his past several hours. “Well… something _did_.”

Kakashi’s gaze is definitely directed at Orca now, and Iruka is appalled to see something like distrust there, even as the jounin speaks in that same tone of boredom. “So, your lot play whore now, do they?”

Iruka has thrown a punch before his mind catches up to his body. Kakashi dodges it with ease, of course, dancing out of reach, but that just makes Iruka angrier. “You have no damn business calling anyone a whore when you walk around reading _porn_ all day, you pervert! And just because _you_ don’t have any damn feelings doesn’t mean nobody else does!!” He probably shouldn’t feel so satisfied in seeing Kakashi’s eye widen by a fraction, especially since it may very well mean that he has just injured some of those nonexistent feelings, but he’s too livid to bother thinking about it. “What’s your problem, Kakashi!? I have a good time, and you get to sit on some cloud and _judge_ me!? Fuck off!!”

He’s about to launch himself again when Orca’s hand closes around his upper arm. Somehow, that calms him. Why hasn’t _he_ said anything about this, though? He’s the one being insulted here! It’s only after contemplating it properly that he realizes a strong shinobi, a true shinobi, wouldn’t have such thin skin. He promptly turns away from Kakashi to hide a flush of shame for that. What else should he expect from himself, really? He’s never been strong when it comes to emotions. He’d been too weak to kill in the field, too weak to protect Naruto sooner, too weak to pull Mizuki back from the brink.

Once certain that a fight won’t break out, Orca gives his arm a squeeze before leaving with a swirl of wind. Iruka is left with only the bad taste of already missing him in his mouth.

“…You’re naive,” says Kakashi.

“You’re insensitive,” Iruka snaps back.

“I think that makes two of us, Iruka-sensei. You could at least have told Naruto yourself where you were going, instead of relying on an ANBU messenger and a vague explanation.”

“And you think he would have understood?” Iruka crosses his arms, still with his back to the jounin. “He’s a kid.”

“A kid who has been known to turn into a naked woman.” From the slow increase of volume, Kakashi is approaching him at a cautious pace. “I’m being serious, Iruka. Is all it takes wearing an ANBU mask and flattering you for you to let a stranger have their way with you?”

That does get him to turn around, his face flushed equally with embarrassment and anger. “What are you trying to say, exactly, _Kakashi_?” Two can play at this no-honorifics game. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were jealous.”

A beat passes between them, and then the upturn of Kakashi’s eye seems a little heavy, as if carrying a physical weight. “I can’t be jealous if I don’t have any feelings, sensei.”

Hearing _that_ , embarrassment wins out, and Iruka’s eyes drop to examine the concrete of his balcony floor. “I… went too far with that. I apologize. I… I know that you care about Naruto, at least. And Sakura and…” It needn’t be said. “You wouldn’t have stayed here with him if you were heartless, so… thank you for that.”

Kakashi’s stance softens minutely. “Apology accepted. And, Iruka-sensei, please understand that, when I was calling names, I didn’t mean to imply that _you_ were… well…” He fiddles with the upper edge of his mask. “I was curious what he would do, that’s all.”

“I’m not sure I care much for your kind of curiosity, Kakashi-sensei.”

“I didn’t say _amusement_.” Kakashi glances to the spot where Orca had arrived with Iruka. “Something about this is fishy.”

“…It’s _fishy_ that someone would want to sleep with me?” prompts Iruka.

“It’s fishy that a Root ANBU would want to sleep with you.”

He gives up. If Kakashi is going to be cryptic about roots and fish, he’s going to take a nap. After sending a message to the school about a substitute. And apologizing to Naruto, of course, whom he finds snoring on his bed, half-buried under Kakashi’s dogs.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

That’s twice now that Iruka has apologized to him. Once: before the start of the preliminary final round of the chunin exam, when Iruka had admitted that Kakashi had not misjudged Team Seven’s ability to survive, let alone _excel_ , in the harsh circumstances of the exam, and he had regretted making such a public display of his protective instincts toward his former students. Kakashi had actually been very impressed with that apology. Compared to that, this time around seems more begrudging, but he’ll take what he can get. For all his temperamentality, Iruka is a good person at heart. Perhaps that is actually what has raised Kakashi’s hackles of concern even more so on his behalf. Iruka is _so_ good-hearted that he fails to see where people may use that against him. And, if anyone was going to do so, it would be Root. Root, whose leader prefers to keep power on short chains and has no doubt had his eye on the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails for some time. Danzo cannot have failed to notice how important Umino Iruka is to Uzumaki Naruto. In other words: what Iruka may see as a harmless physical attraction, Kakashi can suspect as a means by which to get close to a target.

Apparently, to be blunt about such suspicions isn’t the way to go about this. Iruka must have been very offended for the ANBU’s sake to have gotten so _colorful_ with his choice of words. How un-teacherly. Maybe Kakashi is a little jealous, if only for how easy it had been for a stranger to reach a part of Iruka’s heart where he would then defend that person. From a purely strategic perspective, he wonders how Root would recalculate the situation if he _were_ to attempt to compete for Iruka’s feelings or honor or what-have-you. Honestly, though, the idea is too daunting, when all he knows of flirting or romance or attraction comes from Jiraiya’s novels. Opening those doors in his own life has just… never been worth it. Maybe he’s locked them up so tightly that they _can’t_ open, even should he want them to.

For now, at least, he’ll say nothing more to Iruka, but poke around elsewhere. So, after ruffling a yawning Naruto’s hair, collecting the ninken, and pausing to observe the teacher now sleeping, Kakashi takes off the way he had come with a specific source of information in mind.

“Mm,” Tsunade hums, when asked where Kakashi might find that source. “Should I call him in?”

“If you don’t mind,” says Kakashi, keeping his tone casual. The last thing he wants is to set off Tsunade’s motherly instincts — particularly when Iruka had been a special favorite of the Sandaime — and send her flying at Danzo. “Do we have to talk in here, though? I mean… it’s a sort of man-to-man discussion.”

Tsunade’s pristine eyebrow arches, but she only retorts with, “Hormonal children can talk in the boys’ bathroom, then, can’t they?”

Kakashi forces out a wry laugh. “That’s good enough for me.”

“Just make sure you wash your hands afterward.” Ever the medical ninja, isn’t she…

His source arrives, and Kakashi steers him from the Hokage’s office into the relative privacy of the men’s restroom. He, of course, checks for any other occupants before offering some explanation. “Root.”

Tenzou pushes his mask up, presumably so that Kakashi can see his expression of notable distaste. “What about them?”

“Any new members from their side lately? I’ve just met a fellow with a mask I haven’t seen before — a killer whale.”

Tenzou ponders, then nods. “Yes, he’s new. New enough, at least. He started during the transition period of Tsunade-sama’s instatement as Hokage.” Those dark eyes slide back to Kakashi. “Did something happen?”

“He made a move I wouldn’t have expected from Root, that’s all. But—” he shrugs, “—maybe Danzo’s just branching out.”

He can tell that _Tenzou_ can tell he isn’t disclosing everything, but, graciously, his kouhai doesn’t push him. He does, however, ask, “Is this the part where you ask me to let you know if he makes any other unusual moves?”

Kakashi smiles, and, at least with Tenzou, he doesn’t have to force it. “It’s like you know me.”

Tenzou swallows a snort. “As much as you _let_ me, senpai.” He replaces his mask and turns to leave.

“Oh, and Tenzou?”

“…Yes, senpai?”

“Wash your hands. Hokage’s orders.”


	3. Sleepovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! I have almost five chapters written and hope to get the two more I have planned finished as soon as I can (before my motivation trickles away). Things get darker from here on out, but I hope that you will enjoy the story!

Iruka had known there would be a next time, but he hadn’t expected it so soon. The week has certainly had its moments, with Naruto finding every opportunity to spend time with him — even being willing to help him out at the Academy (though, perhaps he’s also motivated by the chance to hang out with Konohamaru). Kakashi, though, has been blissfully absent. If that’s his idea of an apology for having been so rude before, Iruka may need to give him a lesson on communication skills. If half of the rumors about Hatake Kakashi are true (including the one voiced by the Copy Nin’s own summons), then he could certainly use one. In any case, Iruka is following Naruto home from the Academy and ready to decompress over the weekend when he spots Orca, atop a streetlamp like before. He laughs under his breath before tapping Naruto on the shoulder.

“I’ll be out tonight.”

“Eh??” Naruto’s face falls almost immediately. He stares at Iruka before turning to follow his teacher’s gaze. Iruka represses a groan of exasperation when, upon seeing the ANBU, Naruto darts between the two adults like he’s ready for a fight. Just what ideas has Kakashi been putting in his head?

“Naruto…”

“Nu-uh! I’m not letting somebody take you away somewhere I don’t know!”

“It’s just for the night.”

“I don’t care!” Fear is leaking into the boy’s voice now, and that’s what truly gives Iruka pause. Maybe… maybe Kakashi had been right to accuse him of being insensitive. To just vanish without explanation before must have made Naruto relive recent hurts from others he had considered family.

Carefully, Iruka grips Naruto’s shoulders and spins him so that they’re looking at each other. Sure enough, he can see how scared this precious boy is of losing him. Iruka can’t be angry with him for that, so he pulls Naruto into a tight hug. “Hey,” he says, soft and soothing. “I’m not going to disappear. I’ll come back to you, okay? I promise.” His only answer is Naruto’s arms wrapping around his middle, so he drops a light kiss into the nest of blond hair, hoping to calm him further. “Make sure you go to bed on time, okay? And…” He can’t believe he’s saying this, but, if it’ll help Naruto let him go out once in a while so that he can be an adult, then Iruka will do it. He’d do _anything_ for Naruto, really. “From now on, if I won’t be home, you can ask Kakashi-sensei to come over. I think his dogs really like you.” He might hear the smallest of giggles at that, but he gives an extra squeeze to be sure.

As he’s reassured Naruto, Orca has returned to the ground and crossed the space between Iruka and himself. He seems to be in no hurry, for which Iruka is very grateful, and, when Iruka finally steps back from his hug with Naruto and looks to Orca, the ANBU shrugs as if to say, _“This is to be expected, I suppose.”_ Iruka probably shouldn’t find it so easy to interpret the other’s nonverbals, especially given the mask, but he doesn’t split hairs over it.

Naruto levels Orca with scrutiny in his azure gaze. “If… if you don’t treat Iruka-sensei right, I’ll mess you up.”

Orca simply looks to Iruka as if to ask, _“Just what does he think I’m going to do to you?”_ to which Iruka has to swallow a snort. In a friendly gesture, Orca pats Naruto’s shoulder, as if to promise the boy that he will indeed treat Iruka right. That seems to do the trick enough for Naruto to stop glaring daggers and instead offer to take Iruka’s bag of papers home for him. He really is a precious boy.

“Cute kid,” says Orca as he and Iruka watch Naruto scamper away to find Kakashi.

“You make it sound like he’s mine,” Iruka notes with a low chuckle.

“Isn’t he? I thought it was obvious that he got his good looks from you.”

Iruka butts elbows with him. “Are they training all ANBU to be such smooth talkers now?”

“No,” and he slips the closer arm around Iruka’s waist, “I’m just special.”

That he is.

This becomes a pattern over the next two weeks: on any given evening, Orca will meet him on the way home from the Academy, he and Iruka will have a night of _very_ pleasant company together, and he will take Iruka home in the morning. By the fourth time, Naruto has accepted that this is his lot, though he still doesn’t seem very happy about the fact that Iruka wants to spend time with someone who isn’t him. At least Kakashi keeps an eye on him during those times, which Iruka does make sure to thank the jounin for, even if he doesn’t get much in the way of a response from it. He can get the sense that Kakashi is still wary of Orca, but he knows better than to challenge the brick wall of Kakashi’s opinions. They haven’t fought recently, so that’s something. Maybe there’s hope for a cordial acquaintanceship after all.

“So,” says Kakashi one weekend afternoon after being pulled into another of Naruto’s family sleepovers at Iruka’s, “How is he? Your ANBU, I mean.”

Iruka almost drops the bowl he’s scrubbing for dried rice debris. “ _Excuse me_?”

Kakashi shrugs. “Naruto has sent me to recon for him, since I’m an adult and therefore you and I can talk about adult things.” When Iruka glances around, expecting to find Naruto lurking somewhere to eavesdrop on this adult conversation, Kakashi adds, “I sent him on a walk with the ninken. We have a good half hour. So… do I get an answer?’

Iruka is blushing; he’s certain of it. “Th..that’s none of your business.”

Kakashi sighs heavily. “That’s a pity, because, if it was all good news, maybe I’d finally accept that your ANBU is genuine about wanting to get into your pants. And, I mean—” He leans back and scans Iruka (thankfully, without the Sharingan in use). “—They aren’t bad pants to want to get into.”

The bowl does actually fall out of his hands then, but thankfully from not such a height that it will crack in the sink. Has he passed out somewhere here and slipped into a bizarre dream? Because that’s the only explanation he has for why Hatake Kakashi would have just said, more or less, that he’s hot. “That’s… not a very funny joke,” he grumbles, unsure how else to handle this suddenly very awkward situation.

“It wouldn’t be, would it…” Kakashi is boring into his skull with that dark grey eye again. Iruka chooses to talk to the bowl that’s once again in his hands.

“Orca is sweet. He’s gentle, except when… when I ask him not to be. In a nutshell, he’s the complete opposite from how I expected an ANBU would be in that setting.” Dead silence from Kakashi goads Iruka into looking his way. “What?”

“Did you think that ANBU are all edgy sadists or something?” That probing eye goes wide. “Did you think that when he first asked you to sleep with him? My, my, are you _into_ that sort of thing, sensei?”

“Shut up!” There’s less rage put behind the words than there should be. “Just because I’ve never actually done that sort of thing doesn’t mean I can’t be _curious_.”

He doesn’t expect that to shut Kakashi up, but, all at once, his tone is serious. “Iruka-sensei… you…”

“What!?”

“You… really are naive.” He catches the dishtowel that Iruka chucks at his face. “Okay, I said that wrong. It’s more like…” As he searches for the word, Iruka prepares to slug him, jounin or not, but all of his anger drains away when Kakashi finishes his sentence. “You’re brave. Perhaps a little rash, but… very brave. ”

Iruka’s blush has probably spread to the whole lower half of his face by now. “Being curious to try something edgy makes me brave?”

“Being curious enough to take action. Especially since… well, there _are_ some edgy sadists in the ANBU, and they tend not to respect boundaries very well.”

Iruka shifts, very much uncomfortable under Kakashi’s gaze. “And you would know this how?”

“Because I used to be one of them.”

“ANBU,” he clarifies when Iruka throws a look that says he’s never letting him near Naruto ever again. “Not… not the other thing. Actually, I’ve never…” _That_ sentence he doesn’t finish, instead using the dishtowel to dry a ladle that’s sitting to one side of the sink. Even so, Iruka thinks he might be able to guess. But, even though he could press, he finds himself instead covering up the moment with a little honesty.

“It is a bit rash. I don’t have much experience doing this sort of thing. Before Orca, I’d only ever been with one person, and that was…” The memory isn’t one he thinks he can linger on right now and still keep his cool. “—a while ago. Sleeping with someone, it’s… vulnerable. I could understand why someone wouldn’t want to let anyone get that close, for whatever reasons.” He can’t remember the last time he’d smiled genuinely at Kakashi, but… it’s a nice feeling. “Is that why you read Jiraiya-sama’s books? Curiosity?”

“You’re very astute, sensei. I wonder if this makes me seem any less like a pervert.”

“I _still_ don’t think you should be reading those when children are present, but… _less_. Less like a pervert, I think.” He’s almost certain that Kakashi is smiling now. “I really should never have suggested that you don’t have feelings.”

“It’s all in the past, sensei. I’ve been called worse things than heartless.”

“That doesn’t make it right.”

Kakashi nudges his shoulder with his own. “How about we decide to become friends and call it even?”

A twinkle of Iruka’s childhood mischief shines through his dark eyes. “I think I can live with that.”

“Sensei?”

“Yes, Kakashi-san?”

“May I ask who it was that you had been with before?”

All of the good feelings seem to freeze over, as do Iruka’s motions. He can’t blame Kakashi for having wondered, but… admitting to it feels like pushing a kunai up his throat from the inside. When his voice comes out, it’s practically a whisper, and it’s soaked to the dregs with shame.

“It was… Touji Mizuki.”

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He doesn’t have to know the name to know from Iruka’s voice that whatever relationship had been there had ended very badly, but it is a name that triggers memory. An attempted theft of the Scroll of Sealing, if he recalls correctly. Touji Mizuki had been confronted and caught by Naruto and Iruka… Kakashi can hardly think of a less pleasant way for Iruka to have learned the true nature of his close friend than literally to have been stabbed in the back by him. It’s no wonder he’s not eager to talk about it. “I see.” Iruka’s eyes are solely fixed upon the bowl in his hands, long since cleaned. Since he is holding a dishtowel, Kakashi reaches for the bowl, his fingers brushing against Iruka’s as the teacher surrenders the object to him.

“I didn’t know,” says Iruka, his voice still very small. It sounds like an explanation he’s had to give before, perhaps to T&I when they were trying to wrap their heads around Mizuki’s betrayal of Konoha. “I knew he was ambitious, and that he could get violent when he was angry, but I never thought he would—”

“No one blames you.” Of that much, Kakashi feels certain.

“If I hadn’t been so harsh to Naruto that day, Mizuki might not have gotten him involved.”

“You can’t know that.” Iruka is doing the same thing he has in looking back on Sasuke’s defection. In the same spirit, it’s oddly absolving to clear him of guilt. “And… you were harsh for all the right reasons.” This seems as good a time as any to get out what he’s been meaning to say for some time, so, after setting down the dried bowl and dishtowel, Kakashi tries to catch Iruka’s downcast gaze. “We have that in common, actually, being harsh when our students needs it. You’re just… more protective about it? And that’s not a bad thing. It’s probably kept a lot of those pesky pre-genin from getting themselves blown up.” This is a great deal more than he’s used to talking in one chunk, but Iruka is looking at him, slightly perplexed. “What I’m trying to say, sensei, is that, even though we don’t agree all the time… I think you’re an excellent teacher, and… I’m sorry for before: making it sound like, just because your students had graduated, you weren’t allowed to care about them anymore. Maybe if I had let you stay more involved with them, things might have turned out differently.”

“You can’t know that,” Iruka parrots back at him. “You don’t need to apologize, Kakashi-san. I understand that you were doing what you thought was best, even if…” and the dark eyes narrow in thought, “you did sound a bit sinister, saying it would be _‘interesting’_ to ruin Naruto and the others.”

“Oh, that,” and a dry laugh ekes out. “Your expressions are very entertaining, Iruka-sensei, so I was trying to get as much of a rise out of you as possible.”

Iruka flicks tap water at his face; good thing that dishtowel is handy. “You’re a bully.” Iruka frowns, but the despondent look in his eyes has receded some.

“I’ve been told.”

“But you’re one, too… an excellent teacher.”

Iruka isn’t looking at him when he says it, but perhaps that’s best, because Kakashi can’t remember the last time he’s felt so shocked. So… _touched_? Is that what this feels like? “Sensei, if you flatter me too much, I’ll fall for you.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s the truth. And you’d better not fall for me, or Orca might finally decide to have a problem with you.”

“Oh?” Is Iruka feeling up to divulging more information about his elusive ANBU then? “He possessive much?”

“Not overly so, but…” And a flush takes up residence all across the tanned cheeks. “He does like to call me his.”

“Y’know,” Kakashi muses, “having been ANBU once, I know that, if he puts the proper seals of secrecy in place, he could show you his face. I wonder why he hasn’t brought it up, since he’s so fond of you.”

“Oh…” The surprise is evident in Iruka’s tone. If anything _is_ amiss there, perhaps Iruka will be able to uncover it for himself, then. All too quickly, though, Iruka seems to draw himself out of such thoughts and turns to smile at him. It’s a very pleasant smile, one that warms Kakashi down to his toes. “Thank you for apologizing, Kakashi-san. Even if you didn’t have to, since I’m just a chuunin and all, it… it’s a kind thought.”

“…When it’s just us adults, you can drop the _‘-san,’_  sensei. If we’re going to be friends, you don’t need to think of me as your superior in casual settings, mm?” Ah, the flush is back with almost as much potency as Iruka stammers his way through some form of assent. Interesting… “Now now, sensei, you aren’t going to go and fall for _me_ , are you?”

“O-of course not,” says Iruka, grabbing another bowl from the sink and scrubbing away. “I’ve just… never been on such friendly terms with a legendary jounin before, so… so you have to stop calling me _‘sensei,’_ to make it fair.”

“Hmm? Oh. All right, Iruka.” He holds out his hand again. “Want me to dry that?”

“Thank you… Kakashi.”

At that moment, a great deal of barking and jabbering enters earshot. “Oh, the kids are back.”

Iruka almost drops a knife this time. He really does have the best expressive reactions. “Since when are the dogs your children!?”

Kakashi laughs fully, and his chest aches for how long it’s been since he’s done that. Naruto returns with the ninken, who all seem ecstatic to see Kakashi and Iruka getting along (Pakkun has this knowing look in his beady eyes that Kakashi decidedly ignores). When the little knucklehead had first roped him into this sleepover business, he’d been _beyond_ reluctant (perhaps really only motivated out of guilt), but now he thinks… this might become a place he, too, can feel safe. Perhaps Iruka has some secret bloodline limit for making people feel that way. Or perhaps it’s just that the love he sees shared between Iruka and Naruto reminds him of another, related happy home in which he had been a guest. _Can you see this, Minato-sensei?_ he finds himself wondering.

The evening flies by, until Iruka puts his foot down about going to bed.

“Oh, that’s right,” grins Naruto, prodding his teacher in the ribs, “Iruka-sensei isn’t getting much sleep these days, is he?”

If Iruka keeps blushing this dramatically, he’s going to give his circulation system whiplash. “N-Naruto, don’t bring that up so casually!”

Oh, but Naruto is gearing up for a great deal of teasing, it would seem, from the way he covers his grin in mock surprise. “Oh, no! Are you gonna get in trouble with ANBU-san if you sleep with Kakashi-sensei?”

Okay, nevermind. This teasing needs to be dealt with. “ANBU are smart enough to know the difference between this situation and that one, Naruto. Don’t make trouble for your teacher.”

Naruto playfully sticks his tongue out at Kakashi before Iruka swoops in to bop him on the head. “And don’t talk about sleeping with people in that way. Besides, this was _your_ idea in the first place!”

“Yup!” And, at that, the grinning boy hooks both adults around the shoulders and pulls them into the crook of each arm for a tight hug. “‘Cuz we’re family!”

Kakashi might hear Iruka’s anger make a u-turn toward blubbery sentimentality. He simply pats Naruto’s back, but he decides not to make a midnight retreat to the couch this time.

And it’s a good thing, too, because they’ve barely even made it past midnight when his battle senses wake him. At first, all seems peaceful, Naruto’s rumbly breathing giving the dogs a run for their money, but then he realizes what’s wrong. He can’t hear Iruka’s breathing. It could just be very quiet, but then why would he have woken with this sense of foreboding? Silently, Kakashi slips out of the far side of the double bed (which, he ought to tell Naruto, is a ridiculously small bed in which to fit two adults, one teenager, and over half a dozen dogs) and steals across the bedroom. That does require stepping over Bull, though, who rumbles awake at the movement of his master’s smell. A finger to lips quiets the big guy, then Kakashi circles to Iruka’s side of the bed.

Hopes of having his worries erased vanish. Iruka is as still as death; only when Kakashi’s hand flies to the teacher’s throat can he feel a pulse growing ever fainter. Just what the hell is happening? First things first, though, he needs to get Iruka breathing, and time is of the essence. He’s no medi-nin, but he knows enough of field aid for this.

“Oi!” That’s enough for the ninken to wake, assess the situation, and immediately move away from the motionless Iruka, pulling Naruto by the shirt with them. One good yank to the sheets practically bares the bed, giving Kakashi plenty of room to lay Iruka flat against the mattress, shirt pulled up to his collarbone. When he checks for a pulse again, he can’t feel anything. Only a fading residual chakra tells him that Iruka is not _yet_ beyond saving. He can hear Naruto mumbling his way to consciousness, but he doesn’t have time to explain what he’s doing. He interlocks his fingers, one palm over the back of the other, and finds the correct point between the ribs. One, two, three, four— He throws his weight into his hands and feels Iruka’s chest move under the force. He reaches thirty, with no response. Quickly, his fingers feel Iruka’s throat for some indication of choking, but he finds none. He has no time to think as he tugs his mask down and tilts Iruka’s head back, pinching the scarred nose as he dips down. Two breaths. Nothing. Back to compressions, then. Thirty. Two breaths. Again. Again. Again, until Naruto is fully awake and watching him with a look beyond horror. Again. Again. Naruto has pulled Pakkun to his chest and is clinging to the pug for dear life. Again. Again, dammit! Kakashi is starting to get desperate ideas, and he acts on one. Rubbing his palms together, he generates lightning between them. He has to be precise here, or he will do more harm than good. He places his hands on Iruka’s chest and lets the chakra flow into him with a jolt.

Nothing.

He doesn’t understand. Why is nothing working? Why is Iruka slipping away when he’s doing everything he can to pull him back? With his own blood pounding in his ears, Kakashi looks around the bedroom for something, _anything_ , that can explain why, why, _why_ someone he cares about is dying right in front of him!?

Which is when he sees: behind the bed stands a tall window, beyond which the branches of trees form a thicket across the sky, and on one such branch crouches a figure. In the moment before Kakashi opens his left eye and their watcher retreats with the breeze, he sees a dark cloak… and a ceramic mask.

Iruka gasps, and so does everyone else. Still cradling Pakkun to his chest, Naruto hovers at the edge of the bed, as if afraid that he’ll damage his teacher if he tries to hug him. Kakashi, however, immediately returns to field medic mode, checking heartbeat, breathing, chakra flow. Only when he looks up into Iruka’s face does he realize that Naruto and himself aren’t the most frightened ones here. Iruka is shaking, gulping for air and yet seeming to come up shallow. He’s going to hyperventilate himself into shock if he isn’t calmed down.

“Naruto, go run a warm bath.”

“Huh?”

“Do as I say, Naruto!” With a twitch and a nod, the boy darts off, ninken at his heels. Kakashi’s attention is now fully on his patient. “Iruka, can you hear me?” The teacher tries to answer, but his erratic breathing cuts him off. “Don’t try to speak. Just breathe. Here—” Gingerly, he repositions them, placing his back to the headboard and easing Iruka’s back to his chest. “—breathe.” Iruka’s skin is clammy, cold, and ribbed with goosebumps, so the least he can do is provide some body warmth and a steady pulse for Iruka’s panicked system to synchronize to. Any questions can wait until Iruka has regained control. At the sound of running water down the hall, however, Iruka’s terror seems to triple. He flails against Kakashi, babbling something that sounds like a plea for mercy. With the racket, Kakashi is very grateful that the apartment’s wards contain sound-sealing jutsu as he all but wrestles Iruka to the mattress to keep him from injuring himself.

“Calm down!!” he thunders. “We’re trying to help you!!” Only when Iruka freezes, fear still the dominant power in his gaze, does Kakashi realize he’d still been using both eyes. The Sharingan. Slowly, he closes his left eye. Iruka’s breathing remains haggard, but he doesn’t start thrashing again. “It’s all right. You’re safe.”

Iruka shudders, and his lower lip trembles. It’s only then that Kakashi realizes that Iruka is crying. He’s never been good with people crying, but there has to be something better he can do than pinning a frightened man in such a defenseless position. Slowly, so slowly that he can be sure Iruka is watching his every move, Kakashi backs off to sit beside him. “You were dying,” he informs. “You weren’t breathing.” He chooses not to mention the ANBU in the trees. “Can you explain any of it? Iruka—” because he can almost see the teacher’s awareness crawling into some dark inner hole and he can’t lose him to shock, “—what happened to you?”

What he doesn’t expect is for Iruka to pat the mattress close to the headboard: a silent request for Kakashi to sit there again. Kakashi obliges, and Iruka shakily crawls into his lap. Only when he has tucked his damp face against Kakashi’s neck and wrapped his shivering arms around Kakashi’s middle does he finally seem to settle. Albeit confused by the idea that Iruka would find _him_ a viable source of comfort, Kakashi deems that it’s safe to start asking questions again.

“Has this ever happened before?” He’d heard once of someone who would sometimes stop breathing in their sleep. (Thankfully, the incident had been closed easily enough by a wind seal that would activate as a failsafe.) Iruka shakes his head. “Have Shizune look at you tomorrow, just to be safe.” Iruka nods. “Were you aware of anything that was happening to you?” Iruka shakes his head again, but pauses midway.

“…dream.”

“You had a dream?”

Iruka nods. “D..drowning.”

“Iruka-sensei’s nightmares are about drowning a lot,” says Naruto in a small voice, peeking around the edge of the doorframe. Kakashi’s shouts must have drawn him back here. “But this has never happened before.”

Iruka nods, his cheeks flushed. “Not… very shinobi… huh…”

“Oh, I don’t know,” says Kakashi, surprising himself with the soft lilt of his voice, “I’ve heard about some of Anko’s nightmares.” He had hoped it would lessen Iruka’s embarrassment, but he doesn’t expect Iruka to muster a tired smile and press closer to his neck. It’s probably only for the reassurance that Iruka’s body is not cold and dead that Kakashi hasn’t grown extremely uncomfortable from this much physical contact. He glances between Naruto and Iruka a few times before catching the boy’s eye and gesturing with a jerk of head that it’ll be best right now for Naruto to get back to minding that bathtub. By some miracle, Naruto doesn’t protest, and soon the two adults are alone again.

“How long have you been having these nightmares?” he asks, careful to keep his tone gentle.

Iruka’s shoulders sag. “A long time. Since… since the Kyuubi attack, I think.”

“Are they always the same dream?”

“…Thematically… lots in common.”

“Drowning,” says Kakashi, lifting one finger to count. “What else?”

Iruka squirms. “…I don’t… want to talk about it.”

“Iruka, something about this isn’t natural. You aren’t supposed to start _dying_ from drowning in a dream. There might be something I can do. Don’t you want to stop having these?”

That, at least, seems to loosen the teacher’s tongue, but he keeps his face hidden from Kakashi as he speaks. “I often see people I know above the water. I… I try to call for help, but they can’t hear me. It’s like I’m not even there. They… they just leave me to die.” Kakashi says nothing, but nods in understanding. He can imagine how awful a feeling that would produce. “…Sharks. Sometimes, I start bleeding in the water, and then—” Iruka shudders. “—it’s always… very vivid.”

The more he hears, the heavier Kakashi’s stomach sinks. Iruka — smiling, cheerful, enthusiastic Iruka — has been carrying these awful things in his head for over a decade? Many a man would have been driven insane! “Was this dream one of those?” he prompts. Color him concerned anew when Iruka shakes his head.

“Different. It was a memory… I think. Can’t… the details…” Iruka’s breathing is speeding up again, so Kakashi cuts him off with a hand to his chest, pressing lightly.

“It’s all right if you can’t remember. If you like, I’ll ask Yamanaka Inoichi if there’s something that can be done.”

Iruka pulls back to stare at him. “…Why would you go to so much trouble?”

“We’re friends, aren’t we?” and he smiles. …Of course, it’s when Iruka continues to stare at him, particularly _at_ his smile, that he remembers he’s still maskless: a problem quickly remedied, though it doesn’t stop his cheeks from heating.

“I… guess we are,” says Iruka, now smiling himself. Kakashi sees the gears turning behind the dark eyes before Iruka then cups a hand over his mouth and meets his eye. “Did you… resuscitate me?”

“I certainly _tried_ to, but, in the end, you just… started breathing again. It was almost like…” He tests his theory in words: “someone had been cutting off your air.”

It doesn’t please him to see a glimmer of recognition in Iruka’s eyes. “That… that was in my dream. I think.” He groans. “You’d think I would remember, since I’m almost positive it was about a memory.”

“I would think you’d remember someone trying to drown you, unless you suppressed it or were very young. Or both.” Iruka nods. “In any case, I’m… glad that you aren’t dead.”

“That makes two of us.” Iruka scratches at his scar for a moment, then he does something most unexpected. He leans in and kisses Kakashi just below the mouth, directly over where his little mole is hidden by his mask. “Thank you for trying to save my life.”

“Y..you’re welcome.” For a few heartbeats, they stay very close, and Kakashi is grateful for his mask to conceal the majority of his flush. Only when the warmth of Iruka in his lap becomes too much a distraction does he seek an escape with, “I do hope your ANBU won’t try to slit my throat for all that mouth-to-mouth.”

Iruka snorts. “I think you’re safe.” He does, however, seem to realize that their current position could be misunderstood, and he carefully extricates himself from Kakashi’s lap. “It was good thinking to tell Naruto to get a bath going. I feel like I just ran a marathon.”

“Do you think you can walk steady? Lack of oxygen to the brain, even for a short time, is nothing to joke about.”

“I have the wall; I’ll manage.” Still, Kakashi can’t help but spot for Iruka as the teacher rises. Thankfully, the steps between bed and wall pass without incident. When Iruka’s hand is stable, keeping him balanced, Kakashi feels he can, at last, relax, and the adrenaline he’d been keeping under control up until now hits him at a gallop. He grips the sheets that are slightly damp from Iruka’s cold sweat, making a note in the back of his mind to change them out while the teacher washes off.

“Kakashi.” Hearing his name draws his attention away from laundry and back to Iruka’s face. It’s hard to tell, amidst the flush from exertion, but he thinks he might see a subtle blush.

“Yes?”

“When it’s just us adults… I wouldn’t mind getting to see your face more often.”

Then he’s blushing, too, in spite of himself. Self-conscious, he pulls the mask just that much further up his nose. “…You flatter me, sensei.”

“…It’s not flattery if it’s the truth.”

Kakashi may have been exaggerating when he’d claimed it would be all too easy for him to fall in love with Iruka — he doesn’t _do_ falling in love — but… it may be easy for him to grow very, very fond.


	4. Orca and Dolphin

It’s something of a miracle that Iruka gets a wink more of sleep that night, a miracle called Uzumaki Naruto clinging to him like a baby koala to its mother.

He’d lost track of how many times he’d apologized to Naruto for scaring him so badly as the boy had sat beside the tub as insurance while, after spraying himself free of the slimy cold sweat, Iruka had let the warm water soak into him, but Naruto had batted all such apologies away. The relief in those azure eyes had been enough to tell him all, and that had shut him up but good. By the time Naruto had walked him back to the bedroom, Kakashi had swapped out for fresh sheets and, meeting them at the doorway, had announced that he’d had enough excitement for one night and was headed home. Iruka had noticed more pink than usual creeping above the edge of the mask as Kakashi had taken his leave, but had said nothing. It _had_ been quite an ordeal, so he had quieted Naruto’s protests and bid Kakashi a good night… or, at least, a better one than they’d had so far. Something in the jounin’s gaze had told Iruka that wasn’t leaving so that he could get more sleep. As much as he appreciates the concern that Kakashi has rather suddenly started to foster toward him, he’d rather Kakashi take care of himself first.

Naruto is still wrapped around him when warm light on his face coaxes him out of his light sleep — too light, thankfully, to invite more dreams — and he instinctively runs his fingers through the blond hair to ease out any tangles. That earns a little rumbly sound not unlike a purr as the boy only tightens his hold. Looks like he won’t be getting out of bed anytime soon, then.

“You have a good family.”

No sooner has his hand gripped the hilt of the kunai he keeps stashed in the headboard than a gloved one traps his wrist. When he opens his eyes, a familiar figure is perched catlike over him. “Orca.”

“You also have good defensive instincts,” says his ANBU, voice low and honey-sweet. “And just when I thought I couldn’t want you more, too…”

Iruka blushes on cue. “There’s a child present.”

“Asleep.”

“It’s a matter of principle. I _am_ a teacher.”

Orca chuckles — Iruka still can’t place what exactly about that sound is so familiar to him — and pulls back. “And a very good one, too. I stand admonished.” After Iruka carefully extracts himself from Naruto’s adoring embrace and drapes his legs over the side of the bed, the ANBU speaks further: “Word spreads quickly. How are you feeling?”

“I’ll live, no worse for wear.” He looks up at the mask, hoping to read Orca’s nonverbals. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

“I do when Hatake thinks I had something to do with it.”

The smile Iruka had been nursing falls away. “What?”

“He’s been poking around, asking a great deal of questions, having me watched. It’s quite possessive, actually.”

“Kakashi-san doesn’t have that kind of interest in me,” Iruka says with conviction. “He… We both care deeply about Naruto; it’s nothing more than that.”

Orca studies him in silence for a moment before extending a hand. “Come with me. We’ll get you looked over and prove to Hatake that I haven’t hurt you.” Is it Iruka’s imagination, or does Orca sound stressed? “I want to make you mine, Iruka. And I think you want that, too. So… please?”

Iruka is about to stand when he finds his sleeve caught in Naruto’s grasp. “Don’t leave.” Iruka is pierced by the pain in the sweet boy’s voice. Bending down, he kisses Naruto’s forehead, but the grip stays just as firm.

“Kakashi told me to go see Shizune to make sure I’m all right. This is just the same.”

“No, it’s not. Not with him.”

“Naruto…” He cups the whiskered cheeks. “You know that I need you as much as you need me, right?” Naruto hesitates, but nods. “Then I need you to trust me and be strong for me. Can you do that?”

“You _can’t_ go with him, Iruka-nii.” And the chosen honorific is not lost on Iruka, not by any means. “Not with _him_. It isn’t safe.” He sees true fear in Naruto’s eyes as they are fixed on Orca, but from where he sits, that fear just seems so unfounded.

“You’re frightened from what happened last night; I understand. Please, Naruto, go back to sleep.”

“You _don’t_ understand,” Naruto persists, locking eyes with Iruka and truly pleading with him now. “Don’t you get it, Iruka-nii? He’s—”

But, at that moment, Orca’s hand presses lightly upon Naruto’s head, and the boy sinks back onto his pillow. “A mild genjutsu,” he explains while carefully freeing Iruka’s sleeve from Naruto’s fingers. “A distraught child can’t easily be reasoned with.”

“…Right.” Iruka does feel badly about leaving without having put Naruto’s fears to rest, but he also wants to clear Orca of Kakashi’s suspicion. When Orca extends his hand this time, Iruka takes it immediately. As easily as if he could see through the ceramic mask, he is certain that Orca is smiling.

“Thank you for trusting me, Iruka. We’ll get to the bottom of this.”

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

“What do you mean, I can’t see him?”

The two guards seated behind the desk of the vistors’ entrance to the Konoha Strict Corrections Facility share a glance. “We’re sorry, Hatake-san, but _no one_ is allowed to see Touji Mizuki.”

Kakashi’s eye narrows, and the guards stiffen in response. “Who gave such an order?” It would have to have been someone above him — the Sandaime, perhaps? Kakashi could see him having done everything possible to keep Iruka from visiting his traitorous friend.

The guards share another, more cautious glance. “It… was Danzo-sama.”

Kakashi can feel his blood threaten to boil. “When did he give this order?”

“I don’t remember exactly, but…” The one guard turns to his comrade, who takes over.

“It wasn’t very long after Touji was sent here. Danzo-sama said he didn’t want a dangerous traitor having any contact with the outside, in case he had any sympathizers.”

Kakashi isn’t certain that a chunin who had gotten his ass handed to him by a pre-genin can count as dangerous, but a shinobi with a heart cold enough to lie to a kind soul like Umino Iruka? Oh, yes. _That_ , he would be willing to label as such. Had Danzo known the full extent of Touji’s connection to Iruka? Hell, even Kakashi doesn’t know the full extent. He hadn’t wanted to push Iruka too far. He had, however, between leaving Iruka’s and coming here, been able to glean some information from Touji’s records — apparently, he had been a close friend of Iruka’s since around the time of the Kyuubi’s attack. That had struck Kakashi as odd, given that most teenagers wouldn’t befriend someone five years younger. Had there been some intent behind it, even then? He won’t know until he’s able to ask Iruka or Touji. Right now, though, his priority is to interrogate Touji about Iruka’s nightmares.

“May I pass a message to him and receive an answer?”

“We’re sorry, Hatake-san, but no. You’d have to get special permission from Danzo-sama to have any contact with Touji. That’s really the best we can do.”

Biting back his frustration, Kakashi turns away. “Oh, well. Worth a shot.”

All the way back into town, Kakashi turns the information over in his mind. He can’t shake the feeling that there’s something connecting all of this: Iruka’s nightmares, Touji Mizuki, Root. Where is the thread that binds them? Is he really going to have to bring his investigation to Danzo’s attention in order to pursue this further? Suppose Touji has valuable information that Danzo doesn’t want Kakashi knowing — asking to see the prisoner could push Danzo to have some _unfortunate accident_ occur.

At the main gates of Konoha, Kakashi’s plans to visit the Yamanaka clan next have to take a back seat. Tenzou drops into view and hails him with a curt flick of his hand. When Kakashi gets close, his kouhai leans in and speaks quickly, his tone solemn. “Orca went to Umino Iruka’s home this morning and took him. There didn’t seem to be a struggle, but we found Uzumaki Naruto unconscious by genjutsu. After I woke him, he asked me to bring you as soon as possible.”

Tenzou couldn’t have gotten him running faster if he had set off a flare. Within seconds that feel far too long, Kakashi lands on Iruka’s balcony and pulls the sliding door aside. To call Naruto distraught would be an understatement. His eyes and cheeks are red from crying, his face half-hidden behind one of Iruka’s pillows hugged to his chest as he sits on the bed, where he rocks with shallow breaths. Upon seeing Kakashi, however, the boy scrambles to him and grabs him by the vest.

“He’s got Iruka-nii! You have to stop him! He’s gonna do something awful to him, I know it!!”

Kakashi had never fully dismissed that very fear, but it’s worse seeing it come from Naruto. He grips the boy’s shoulders and looks him directly in the eye. “I’m doing to do everything in my power to make sure that ANBU doesn’t hurt Iruka-sensei.”

But Naruto shakes his head vehemently, his breaths growing haggard and his eyes wild with terror. “You don’t get it! It’s _him_! _He’s_ got Iruka-nii!”

It’s the extra emphasis that catches Kakashi’s attention. “Naruto, do you know who that ANBU is?”

Naruto opens his mouth, more than ready to speak, but nothing comes out. What’s worse, he seems aware of this, to the point that he begins to panic. Kakashi’s hold tightens. “Naruto, can you tell me who that ANBU is?” After a second attempt, Naruto shakes his head again, fresh tears pouring over.

“He’s been sealed for secrecy,” says Tenzou. “It’s not the cleanest work I’ve seen, though. Orca was probably in a rush.”

Naruto nods. “Kakashi-sensei,” and the relief from getting the words out this time seems to calm him a little, “He’d never talked around me before. I think he thought I was asleep when he came. And his voice… It was…” Hitting a blockade again, Naruto tries to word his way around it (Kakashi can’t help but be proud of him for applying his smarts in a moment like this), “I… I know that voice. I was about to tell Iruka-nii, when _he_ made me fall asleep.”

“Is it someone I know?”

Naruto shakes his head. “Don’t think so.”

“Do you know where he’s taking Iruka?”

“He said he wanted to get Iruka-nii looked over. He wanted to make you stop spying on him.” Pointing to Tenzou, Naruto adds, “I thought he was with _him_ at first, but he told me he was your friend.” Then his attention is back to Kakashi. “Iruka-nii said you told him to go see Shizune-neechan, but I don’t think _he’ll_ take him there.”

“I don’t think so, either,” Kakashi agrees. It’s not usually so difficult for him to stay calm. Maybe it’s seeing the fear and pain in Naruto’s eyes that’s done it. The wolf pup has lost its mother, and suddenly the whole world seems like the enemy to those frightened eyes. “I’ll bring Iruka back to you,” he promises, squeezing Naruto’s shoulders. To Tenzou, Kakashi asks, “Stay with him? There’s a possibility that Root will make another move.”

Tenzou nods. “Be careful, senpai.”

If he had _really_ been careful, he wouldn’t have let Iruka out of his sight, but he can’t linger on that now. What he can do is hunt down the bastard who thinks he can toy with Naruto’s family and not get bitten.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Iruka doesn’t remember falling asleep. He must have been so tired from the night before that he’d passed out on the way to see Shizune. As he opens his eyes, he hopes he wasn’t too much of a burden on Orca.

The first thing Iruka realizes is that this is neither Konoha Hospital nor Hokage Tower. It’s a cold, dimly lit room with stone surfaces and no windows. If there’s a door, Iruka can’t see it from where he lies, which is in a sort of reclined medical chair. He tries to sit up to get a better look at his surroundings, but finds that he can’t. There doesn’t seem to be anything binding him down, and yet—

“Trust me, don’t get up.” Into his frame of view walks Orca, calm and confident, as if nothing is amiss.

“What’s going on?”

“Just as I said, we needed to have you looked over. Oh, I hope you don’t mind; I put you to sleep on our way here so that you couldn’t have second thoughts.”

Second thoughts? Why would he think Iruka might have… oh. Oh, no. In spite of the thought that he ought to feel safe, Iruka suddenly has a painful lump in his throat. “Orca… be honest with me.”

The ANBU tilts his head. “Of course, Iruka. Now that you’re here with me, I can tell you whatever you’d like to know.”

“…Was Kakashi right about you?”

To Iruka’s shock and slowly mounting horror, Orca laughs. Not the sweet chuckles from before, but raucous howls that drip with mockery. He clutches his sides and doubles over, the suave personality that he’d shown to Iruka all of this time removed as easily as he could his mask. Iruka can feel his heart rate pick up, and once again he tries to rise.

“Iruka,” says Orca, stern and full of authority, “You are to sit there like a good little dolphin and behave.”

Abruptly and inexplicably, Iruka finds all of his willpower to leave gone. The fear is still there, but it’s as if he’s suddenly accepted that waiting this out is better than resisting.

“What… what did you do to me?”

“You make it sound as if this is a new development.” Orca snorts. “Granted, I did have to run a few preliminary tests to make sure our time apart hadn’t weakened our bond — last night’s experiment would have gone so much smoother if Hatake hadn’t butted in — but, I have to say: I’m even better than I thought I was. And you—” Approaching, Orca cups Iruka’s cheeks. “—my cute little dolphin, are just as entertaining a test subject as you’ve always been.”

Test subject? Time apart? And that nickname… Summoning his courage, Iruka stares down his ANBU captor and demands, “You talk big, and yet you’re still hiding behind that mask. Just who _are_ you?”

Orca weighs that for a moment, then steps back. “Oh, that’s right; I told your brain not to recognize me these past weeks. It was working wonderfully, too, until the fox heard my voice. Well, since you can’t tell anyone unless I permit it, I suppose there’s no point in hiding. And, gods, I can’t wait to see the look on your face.” With a deep and dramatic bow, as if this is all some great stage, Orca then throws back his hood and discards his mask. Blue-white hair catches the shoulders and frames a long, sharp face with cunning green eyes. For a frustrating moment, Iruka has no recollection, but then Orca speaks in that same commanding voice, “You can remember now, if you like,” and it hits Iruka with the force of a sword to the gut. Or, perhaps more accurately, a giant shuriken to the back.

“It’s… you.”

Mizuki grins. “That’s right, my little dolphin. That’s the face I wanted to see.” Iruka squirms; he’d liked that nickname so much as a child, but it only leaves a bad taste in his mouth now. It brings to mind things he’d forgotten — or, rather, things Mizuki must have made him forget — like the dream from last night. The memory of Mizuki holding his head under the water of a bathtub, telling him to hold still like a good little dolphin until Mizuki gave him permission to breathe. If only that had been the worst of it. How had he not been able to hold onto any of this, at least enough to tell Ibiki when Mizuki had been caught? But, wait—

“But you’re in prison.”

“You’re still stupid as ever, I see.” Mizuki saunters over, unfastening the clasp of his ANBU cloak and letting it fall to the floor. “You always were stupid. That’s why it was so easy to wrap you around my finger, toy with you. You were always so eager to help me when I was learning new genjutsu, and—” He clasps his hands together with mock sincerity. “—you have been very helpful… except for the part, of course, where you got in the way with the fox brat.” He tugs off one of his gloves and swings it back and forth. “That, Iruka… that was exceptionally stupid.”

“You were going to kill him!”

The empty glove whips across his face, punctuating each venomous word. “You! Stupid! Animal! I wasn’t going to kill the jinchuuriki! The whole damn thing was a test that Danzo set up, so of course, when things went wrong, he wasn’t going to leave me in prison to rot when I’m so useful! Sure, I was going to try to finagle some extra perks by taking the Scroll of Sealing for myself, but the whole point was to see how far the fox brat would go to get what he wanted. To see if I could _control_ him!! And I would have gotten away with it, too, if you hadn’t been so damn nosy.”

“ _You’re_ the one who told me he’d stolen the scroll!” That night, at least, Iruka remembers as if it had been yesterday.

“Well, I didn’t think you’d actually get to him first! You were supposed to report to the Hokage with the rest of the sheep, stupid!!” Mizuki seems to reel himself in. “But, I guess that just goes to show that I underestimated how much you adore that fox brat. Takes a stupid animal to love one, right?”

“I’m not an animal.”

Perhaps it’s the confidence in his voice that wipes the smile from Mizuki’s face. “Mm… maybe you’re right. Too generous. You’re… my plaything. You think and remember and feel what I want you to, which means you _do_ what I want you to. Of course, with the old man Hokage so concerned for you, I could only cut loose when we were alone together and make you forget afterward, but gods… it was fun.”

Iruka can feel the memories of those incidents crawling under his skin like slimy living things. He feels sick, tainted, disgusting. “So… you… you put me under genjutsu?”

“Mostly the kind controlled through touch and sound, with a little pilfering from the Yamanaka clan’s jutsu and a few of my own personal touches. Danzo himself has praised my skill in manipulation; said it’s almost as good as having another Uchiha Shi-Something-or-Other. That’s why I joined his group, see. You might remember now that he would sometimes watch us _train_?”

Bile builds in Iruka’s throat as the memory floats to the forefront of his mind. _Train_ is a loose word for how Mizuki had tested his control over Iruka for all of those years. “Mizuki… why…”

“Because you’re so _stupid_! All I had to do was pat your back while you were crying for Mommy and Daddy, and you started following me around like a lost puppy. So I took that lost puppy and made it mine. So, yeah, I think it’s fair to call you an animal, little dolphin. I could stick to canine words, though… would you prefer _‘bitch’_?”

“Stop…” It’s too much. Between new information and old, his brain can’t keep up. Everything hurts, especially his wounded heart. “Please, Mizuki…”

“Oh, you’re begging now?” Mizuki leans in and pats his trembling head. “That’s a good bitch.”

“Stop…”

“It was fun to dress up and woo you. I didn’t think you had become such a slut in my absence, but maybe you just knew in your gut that I was your master and followed me home for a good fuck.”

“Shut up!”

“No, _you_ shut up!” And, immediately, Iruka’s voice fails him. Mizuki grabs him by the hair and throws him to the floor, where he kicks him in the stomach, over and over. “Take it! Take it! Don’t you dare fight back, bitch! It’s long overdue for me to fuck you over like you deserve!! When I’m through with you, there isn’t going to be a thought in your head that I don’t want there, do you understand me!?”

Biting back tears from the pain, Iruka can’t stop himself from nodding. The prompt obedience seems to calm Mizuki, and he stands placidly enough before the heap that is Iruka. “All right, then, little dolphin. I know you can’t talk right now, but that’s okay.” His thumb flicks over the fastenings of the front of his pants, and Iruka’s mind begins to withdraw into a dark place deep inside of himself. “I’ve got a much better use for your feisty little mouth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those of you who believed kakashi that orca was bad news may now officially pat yourselves on the back


	5. Escapees

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters are now written. I'm just letting the last two sit a day or so I can check for typos before uploading them. Enjoy!

“Look again.”

“Boss.”

“Look again, Pakkun.”

“But, Boss, there’s nothing here.”

“Look. Again.”

Pakkun is watching him carefully, assessing, but he moves to obey. The trail had been easy to follow from Iruka’s apartment, but had steadily gotten fainter and fainter, until it had disappeared altogether. Sure enough, after a measure more of snuffling, Pakkun looks up at him again and shakes his head.

“Someone’s covering their trail?” Kakashi suggests.

“They’ve definitely got people what can do that. What’s our next move, Boss?”

Kakashi is already running the numbers in his head. What _is_ the next best move? How can he get to Iruka most quickly? _Think, dammit!_ Why is this so hard? His brain hasn’t gotten muddled like this before — what’s keeping him from thinking clearly!?

“Boss… you care for that sensei a lot, huh.”

Kakashi freezes and stares at Pakkun. “…Do I?”

The ninken sighs. “You really are people-stupid, Boss. It’s plain as day. You like his spunk, or something. And, as humans go, he’s easy on the eyes.”

“Pakkun, this isn’t the time for this.”

“Fair enough.” But the pug gives him a knowing look. “Just make sure you make the time for it when we save him, okay?”

“I’ll… try.”

Before Kakashi can start to put his strategy together, though, an ANBU appears on the adjacent roof. “Hatake-senpai, Danzo-sama wants to speak with you.”

“Does he?” and Kakashi employs that nonchalant monotone he’s so known for. It’s the best way to hide everything brewing unbidden in his chest. “Now?”

“Yes, senpai. Immediately.”

“Well,” and Kakashi signs a quick message to Pakkun, who nods and disappears in a puff of smoke. “Best not to keep him waiting.”

It doesn’t surprise Kakashi that Danzo summons him to Root’s underground halls. The place doesn’t seem to have changed a bit since he’d turned his back on it, but maybe that just speaks to how Danzo hasn’t changed, either. The ANBU who had escorted Kakashi kneels before Danzo, but Kakashi remains standing, even settling into his usual slump, as if this is as natural as a weekly tea chat.

“Kakashi,” Danzo greets, his unbandaged eye glinting in the low light of the hall. “I hear you have been personally investigating one of mine.”

“I have.” Lying won’t get him very far here, not when he knows of at least one Yamanaka in Danzo’s employ who could easily be watching them from the many shadows. “He did something very unlike you, so I became curious.”

“I thought curiosity was a feline trait, Kakashi. Perhaps you truly have forgotten your place.”

“I’m not Hound anymore, Danzo-sama, and this is not my place. I’d say I have a pretty current memory on the situation.” The kneeling ANBU twitches, likely shocked that someone would speak to the head of Root with such gall. Danzo, however, smirks.

“With that attitude, it’s no wonder that Tsunade-hime likes you as much as Hiruzen did.” His grip shifts atop his walking-stick, but Kakashi doesn’t read threat in the movement. “I brought you here so that we could clear up this issue and stop dancing around each other. Are you willing?”

“I would like nothing more.”

“Very well, then. Why did you try to visit Touji Mizuki?”

“A hunch. I wanted to ask him about a certain condition that Umino Iruka suffers from.”

“Ah, yes. Young Umino. He and the jinchuuriki have practically been joined at the hip these days.”

“Not since your ANBU started taking him to bed.”

Danzo’s lip curls again. “Cutting to the chase, I see. Well then: Operative Orca has been compromised. Impersonated, actually. Touji Mizuki escaped from Corrections some time ago and has been worming his way into Konoha with the aid of sympathizers. I was only certain of this when we found my operative’s corpse recently.”

Kakashi’s hands fist in his pockets. He’d been looking for what would link Touji to Root, but smells like a half-truth. “And you didn’t tell anyone about this _why_?”

“I can’t afford to appear weak, Kakashi. You know that. But I’m willing to tell you now because you’ve obviously taken such concern when it comes to Umino Iruka, and I need to be frank with you.”

“…Frank about what?”

The look that Danzo gives him could almost be categorized as piteous. “Umino is not only Touji’s lover, but also his accomplice.”

Kakashi hears that, digests it, but it refuses to settle in his gut. “No. You’re mistaken.”

“You yourself heard how Umino went with Touji without a struggle, how the jinchuuriki recognized Touji. I have it on good authority that the two have fled Konoha. …Do you understand what I’m saying, Kakashi? Touji only came back here to get Umino, and Umino went with him willingly.”

“Maybe he threatened Naruto,” Kakashi retorts. “Iruka wouldn’t just leave with a man who tried to kill him.”

“He would if it were all a plan. Umino put himself securely in the good graces of Hiruzen, especially by showing such care for the jinchuuriki. It’s not a stretch of the imagination to see that he and Touji plan to use the beast for themselves.”

“It _is_ a stretch if you _know_ Iruka!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, Kakashi.” And Danzo’s eye narrows. “It’s not like you to get ruffled. Am I to understand that your concern for Umino Iruka might not be wholly professional?”

Shit. Choosing his words carefully, Kakashi bites out, “You are to understand, Danzo-sama, that the bond between Iruka and Naruto is nothing short of the purest selfless love, and I refuse to believe that it’s a lie.”

Danzo considers that for a moment, then shares a glance with the kneeling ANBU. “Perhaps you’ll have to see the truth for yourself, then. I’ll put you on the group assigned with Touji and Umino’s capture.”

“I don’t take orders from you anymore,” Kakashi says without thinking, which draws Danzo’s cold gaze back to him.

“You will if you want to have any possibility of speaking to Umino again in this lifetime. Am I understood, Hound?”

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kakashi’s ANBU friend doesn’t make for the most comforting watchman; he’s about as talkative as the wooden chair beside him. Unable to sit around and do nothing until he hears from Kakashi, Naruto busies himself with the smallest tasks in Iruka’s apartment. The place will probably be cleaner than it has been in months when Iruka gets back. … _When_ Iruka gets back. Not _if_. Naruto cannot, _will not_ let his mind go there. Iruka _is_ coming back. He’d _promised_ not to disappear!

But, then again, all bets are off when it comes to that guy. That slimy Mizuki, who had always smiled and soothed when he’d known it would work to his advantage. In hindsight, Naruto had remembered all sorts of moments where he had pressured Iruka into doing what he wanted. Maybe Iruka is too scared of him to say no? But, if that were the case, then why had he protected Naruto from Mizuki back then? Maybe the events had pushed him to overcome his fear? Maybe… it’s a selfish thought, but Naruto likes it: maybe Iruka’s love for him had been stronger than his fear of Mizuki.

“Naruto-kun,” says Kakashi’s ANBU friend, breaking into his train of thought, “You’ve alphabetized the bookshelves four times now.”

“Well, I got nothing else to do!” He dusts off his hands and straightens his orange tracksuit. “How long d’you think it’ll take Kakashi-sensei to find Iruka-sensei?”

“It’s difficult to say. Please be patient.”

“Do you got any special ANBU patience training you can teach me?”

Naruto thinks he might hear the smallest of chuckles from behind the catlike mask. “Unfortunately, no. ANBU training is an intense undertaking that can’t be watered down easily.”

“You called Kakashi-sensei _‘senpai,’_ ” notes Naruto, latching onto any other topic that can keep away the panic of missing Iruka. “Is he ANBU, too?”

“Former. He… doesn’t like to talk about it much, though, so please don’t ask him.”

“Kakashi-sensei doesn’t like to talk about much of _anything_ much,” Naruto snips. “If you ask me, he’d rather be reading the Pervy Sage’s pervy books.”

“Naruto!” hollers a familiar voice. “What did I say about that unappealing nickname?”

“Pervy Sage!” Before Kakashi’s ANBU friend can stop him, Naruto runs out onto the balcony, where Jiraiya is impressively balanced on the railing, geta sandals and all. And beside him is— “Pakkun! I thought you were with Kakashi-sensei.”

“I was,” said as Pakkun hops down from the railing, “but the trail disappeared, and then the Boss got summoned by Danzo.”

The name is wholly unfamiliar to Naruto, but Jiraiya immediately clops onto the balcony and looks to Kakashi’s ANBU friend with a moment’s suspicion, then recognition. “Oh, it’s _you_. No need to worry, then.”

“Who’s this Danzo guy?”

“Later, Naruto.” Jiraiya waves him closer. “I hear your Iruka-sensei’s been abducted.”

Naruto nods emphatically. “ _He_ took him away. He’s gonna hurt Iruka-sensei, like he did before!”

“Pakkun here explained the situation to me.”

“Naruto-kun,” Kakashi’s ANBU friend cuts in, “You didn’t say anything about this man having hurt Iruka-sensei before.”

…That’s true. Naruto’s eyes grow big. Maybe he can get around this pesky secrecy seal, if he gives enough clues. “Yeah! Yeah, he hurt Iruka-sensei before, a lot! He tried to hurt me, too, but Iruka-sensei protected me. He…” Naruto’s fists clench, and he can feel Kyuubei wriggling deep inside him as his host boils with anger. “He made Iruka-sensei cry so much after he tricked us. He gave Iruka-sensei all the nightmares, too, I’m sure of it. He’s an awful, awful person, and I don’t know _how_ he’s back, but I’m gonna kick his ass when I see him!”

Jiraiya and the cat ANBU exchange a glance, but clearly Jiraiya has no clue. Which makes sense, since he had been off tailing Orochimaru when all of this had gone down. Kakashi’s ANBU friend, however, looks to him and asks, “Naruto-kun, is the person you’re talking about Touji Mizuki?”

Naruto could kiss Kakashi’s ANBU friend right now, mask and all. “Yeah, that’s him!”

“We’ll have to be extra careful, then. Touji is a skilled genjutsu user. I know that Danzo-sama had his eye on him for recruitment when I was still with Root.” Looking to Pakkun, he adds, “Can you take this information to Kakashi?”

“I’m not about to pop into Root Central, kid. I think the Boss is on his own.”

“Well, at least we know now. Let’s talk on the way,” says Jiraiya, hefting his scroll up higher on his back.

“On the way?” echoes Naruto. “Where are we going?”

“The Boss wanted me to tell Jiraiya-sama to get you outta here for now,” says Pakkun, his wrinkly face grim. “He’s worried Danzo’s lot is gonna make a move to capture you.”

They hardly need to tell Naruto why. With a gulp, he nods. “Okay. But, can we look for Iruka-sensei, too? If Kakashi-sensei is stuck with this Danzo guy, then—”

“We can do both at once!” and Jiraiya gives him a big thumb’s up. Naruto, his spirits lifted, tackles the great man.

“You’re the best, Pervy Sage!!”

Jiraiya laughs, ruffling his hair, “Well, I certainly try.”

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Kakashi had promised himself he’d never put this mask back on… but keeping his promise to Naruto to bring Iruka home is the easy winner. Some of the others in the squad give him polite bows or murmurs of “Hatake-senpai,” but he only pays them as much mind as is necessary. All that matters now is getting out there and getting to Iruka.

Once they enter the forest that rings Konoha, the sensory ANBU begin their sweep. Kakashi sends Akino and Guruko with them to provide support (and relay any news back to him pronto), but that leaves him with little else to do but _wait_ as he trails near the back of the group. Obviously, Danzo wouldn’t trust him enough to put him in charge, so he can’t make any showy moves without arousing suspicion. So, then, perhaps now is the best time to think everything over again. He always did have an easier time looking at facts with a cold and assessing eye as Hound.

First: Iruka. The teacher’s talk of _curiosity_ aside, it does seem strange that a man whose only prior experience with intimacy had been with a man who utterly betrayed him would so easily enter into an intimate relationship with someone whose face he’s never seen. Had Orca (who may or may not have been Touji Mizuki) coerced him? Placed him under a genjutsu? Furthermore, what connection could there be between Iruka’s nightmares and the terrifying incident of last night? There’s the ANBU that had been watching from the trees. Could it have been Orca? If so, that does lend support to the theory that Iruka is under the influence of some form of genjutsu. It would have to be advanced, almost to the tier of the legendary Kotoamatsukami, but it’s not impossible. Especially if Danzo is the one pulling the strings. But Iruka has been having these nightmares for years. Does that discount his theory, or does it mean that Danzo has had his eye on Iruka for far longer than Kakashi had previously thought?

Next: Touji Mizuki. In spite of Danzo’s precautions to cut the traitor off from possible support, he had escaped with the aid of _“sympathizers.”_ Well, who would that be? People who desire the power of the Scroll of Sealing? What information does the scroll contain? For one thing, it holds the Eight Trigrams Sealing Style, the technique that keeps the Kyuubi inside of Naruto. Ah, that’s getting somewhere. So, perhaps someone who wants to use the Scroll of Sealing to control the Kyuubi would be willing to lend Touji aid. And who is at the top of that list? Aside from the Akatsuki, none other than Shimura Danzo.

“Boss!” Guruko appears at his side. “Akino’s got something! Better hurry!” Of course, in shouting it, the other ANBU hear, but there’s nothing to be done about that. Thankfully, the ANBU in charge nods and motions to their fellows to follow Guruko. At top speed, the squad reconvenes quickly, honing in on the scent Akino has snatched. Were Kakashi permitting himself to feel right now, he would be aware that his heart is galloping, not from exertion, but from fear. He’s broken promises before, but that doesn’t make the prospect of it, of the look of disappointment and despair on Naruto’s face should he fail, any more terrifying. _Please be safe. Please, Iruka!_

Their search leads them to a clearing, into which feeds a small basin. Beside this pond sits a figure concealed by an ANBU cloak, but from the crouched position over the water, almost as if debating whether or not to plunge under, Kakashi has a hunch. He signs to Akino, _“Iruka?”_ and his ninken gives the subtlest of nods.

He doesn’t wait for orders. He doesn’t look for traps or assess the situation or _think_ about much of _anything_ . Within his next heartbeat, he’s at Iruka’s side, pulling him back from the water. “Sensei.” In spite of his own panic, he does his best to speak gently. The hood of the ANBU cloak falls back, and Kakashi’s chest curls in on itself, lining up a whole novel’s worth of self-admonishment for why he shouldn’t have let this happen. Iruka is beaten bloody and deathly scared. Upon seeing Kakashi’s mask, he freezes, like he’s expecting to be struck. “No. No, Sensei—” Screw protocol; Kakashi all but hurls his mask away in his haste to let Iruka see his face properly. “—it’s me. It’s _me_. Iruka.” And, though Iruka flinches from the clawed gloves, he doesn’t stop Kakashi from carefully brushing away strands of dark hair that have fallen forward into his face. “You’re safe now. I’m going to take you home to Naruto. Everything’s going to be all right.”

Something he’s said must have hit a breaking point, because Iruka begins to cry in earnest. He throws himself into Kakashi’s ANBU vest and sobs like a lost child, and it digs into Kakashi’s heart like he hadn’t thought anything still could. The other ANBU have entered the clearing by now to secure the perimeter, but Kakashi’s sole concern is gathering Iruka into his lap and holding him, murmuring whatever he can think of to calm him.

“S..sorry,” Iruka whimpers between sniffles. “S..so sorry. K..Kaka..shi…”

“It’s all right. You have nothing to apologize for.” This close, it seems like Iruka is more bruises than skin. The wounds are so evenly distributed that whoever had inflicted them must have been very intentional about working Iruka over thoroughly. And given the most likely candidate, he may have been able to coerce Iruka into humoring his sadism. _Well_ , let Danzo claim Iruka is Touji’s accomplice _now_.

That’s when he feels a sharp cold press into his middle, drawing warmth to it in a rushing flood. When he breathes, there’s pain. Iruka looks up into his eyes, his face full of agony and self-hatred. “I’m sorry,” he whispers, tears turning pink from the blood as they streak his cheeks. “I’m so sorry, Kakashi. Mizuki said I had to.”

“I..ruka…” As he falls back into the grass and the world goes dark around him, he can feel a kunai’s blade slip out from between his ribs. The last thing he sees is the distraught teacher staring at the bloodied weapon in his hands, as if considering whether he should use it on himself next.


	6. Agressive Negotiations

“Oi!” Naruto yodels for what feels like the six hundredth time (it’s probably more like the sixth). “I thought you said we had to get a move on!”

“We do,” and Jiraiya’s tone is unusually measured, as if all the concentration that usually goes into his dramatic inflections of voice is being diverted somewhere else. But, as far as Naruto can see, all he’s up to is meditating, legs crossed and hands pressed together. “Do you want me to be able to find your Iruka-sensei or not?”

“Well, yeah! But I don’t see how sitting there is gonna pull that off.”

“Please be patient, Naruto-kun,” says Kakashi’s ANBU friend. Naruto rolls his eyes; is that this cat guy’s response to _every_ frustrating situation? Finally, though, Jiraiya stands, but not before his face takes on a weird bloated look, including some extra warts sprouting on his nose, more beard growing along his jaw, and red markings rimming his eyes.

“All right!” he booms. “I can follow your Iruka-sensei’s chakra with this, but not for too long, We’ll have to be fast.” Which means Naruto can’t launch a ton of questions at him as to what the heck happened to his face, but, if they can get to Iruka this way, it’s a small sacrifice.

They move through the trees so quickly that, eventually, Jiraiya has to grab him around the middle so as not to leave him behind. That’s embarrassing, but, again, these are the sacrifices he must make in order to save Iruka, right? He’d do anything for Iruka. _Anything_! And anyone who dares to challenge that bond will be eating their own words, and their own teeth, when Naruto gets his hands on them!

The first sign that something is wrong comes when their little company (Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi’s ANBU friend, and Pakkun) comes to a screeching halt in a little clearing with a pond. To one side of said pond, the grass is stained with blood. Pakkun takes no more than three sniffs before turning to them with a solemn expression.

“It’s the sensei… and the Boss, too.”

“Kakashi-senpai was here?” It’s the first time Naruto has heard the ANBU friend sound worried. Pakkun points a paw toward the pond where, when Naruto leans over, he can see a ceramic mask sticking out from the muck at the bottom. “Oh no,” says the ANBU. “That’s his.”

“Eh? But I thought you said Kakashi-sensei wasn’t in ANBU anymore.”

“Which makes this all the worse.” He looks to Jiraiya. “If Danzo is using the situation to force Kakashi to work for him again—”

“Right you are.” Jiraiya closes his eyes and presses his hands together once more, and, for a moment, he’s ridiculously still. “Okay, they aren’t too far. But, before that…” He opens his eyes, and Naruto finds himself unnerved by the peculiar rectangular shape of his pupils. “We have company.”

As one, Jiraiya, the cat ANBU, and Pakkun make a three-man ring around Naruto, who only has the time to gape at them before they’re surrounded by a dozen ANBU.

“Root,” and Kakashi’s friend spits the word out like a curse.

“Eh?”

“Danzo’s men,” Pakkun explains in a hissed whisper. “Eyes peeled, kid.”

Naruto nods with a gulp and puts all his senses on high alert. But when from behind a cluster of the menacing ANBU emerges a mask he recognizes, keeping his cool is the last thing on his mind. “You!!” It takes Jiraiya’s considerable strength to hold him back, and, even so, Naruto thrashes with all his might. “Lemme go, Pervy Sage! That’s him!! That’s the guy what took Iruka-sensei!! Lemme crush him!!”

“Naruto!” Jiraiya’s voice is clipped, but powerful, not unlike the way Iruka would shout at him to get his attention in the classroom. “That’s an enemy above your level; don’t be hasty.”

“I kicked his ass before, didn’t I!?”

Mizuki lifts a finger and wags it, the sound of his tongue clicking in disdain particularly tinny behind his mask. “You got the drop on me last time, fox. Don’t presume to be so lucky now.” With the casual air of being an old friend (or enemy, in this case), he ditches his mask, letting it hang and sway off one finger. He looks about the same, except, if possible, even more cruel. “This time, I have the advantage.”

“Where’s Iruka-sensei!?”

“Exactly where he should be.”

“Tell me where he is!!”

“Do you want the kids’ version or the adult version?”

A vicious snarl sizzles on the air, setting everyone present on edge, and Naruto realizes it had come from him. “G..Give him back to me. Give Iruka-sensei back, you bastard!!” Jiraiya’s arm closes around his chest, and one good squeeze is enough to knock some wind out of him.

“Naruto if you don’t get ahold of yourself, I’ll send you to the Land of Frogs. If you want to help save Iruka, you have to be mature, understand?”

It’s hard. It’s so, so hard not to throw himself at Mizuki with teeth and claws bared, hungry for his blood. Naruto hasn’t felt the Kyuubi so close under his skin since his fight with Sasuke, and the sensory memories hardly help him stay calm. But… Jiraiya is right. If he’s reckless, then he’ll make himself a liability to their team. So, panting hard and shaking from righteous fury, Naruto stops fighting his teacher’s hold and nods.

“Oh?” Mizuki leans to one side, as if getting a different angle will change the events before him. “I was sure you’d lose it and show us all the monster you really are. Ah, well. There’ll be time for that later.”

“Sounds like stalling to me, Touji,” says Kakashi’s ANBU friend.

“Don’t try to heckle me, wood user.” Swinging his mask in a full circle, Mizuki grins. “Let’s not fight, hmm? You three are such valuable resources. And, well…” With his other hand, he pulls out a bloodied strip of cloth the same color as his ANBU blacks and dangles it, his beady eyes on Pakkun now. “…some other valuable resources might very well die if you don’t cooperate.”

“Dammit.” A growl builds in the back of Pakkun’s throat. “That’s the Boss’s blood.”

“Right you are! You win the prize, which is: negotiations. You surrender, and we let your friends live. Simple, right?”

“Not a very fair negotiation,” Naruto bites out, his clenched fists white-knuckled.

“It’s your _only_ negotiation,” Mizuki points out, the smile gone from his face. “I mean it brat: you don’t do as I say, and Iruka will kill Hatake.”

Naruto’s heart freezes over. Iruka will… no. _No, that can’t be right._ Iruka might not like Kakashi very much, but he would never—

“He’ll do it because I told him to,” says Mizuki, as if reading Naruto’s thoughts. “He’s just so madly in love with me that he can’t help himself.”

“You liar!” All the rage is coming back twofold, but Jiraiya clamps down on his shoulder, reminding him of the conditions for his remaining here.

“Maybe you should send Naruto-kun to the Land of Frogs anyway,” Kakashi’s ANBU friend murmurs. “It’s him they want, right?”

“I wouldn’t think about helping the fox brat escape, any of you,” says Mizuki, casually removing a speck of dirt from his mask. “Hatake will die.”

“And maybe you’ve already killed him,” Jiraiya speculates. “Don’t talk about negotiations until we’ve seen your hostages alive.”

Mizuki shrugs. “Well, at least _one_ of you has sense.” He raises a hand to beckon his fellow ANBU forward. “I’ll take you to Hatake, sure, but if you struggle, that’ll be the end for him. Am I clear?”

Jiraiya locks eyes with Naruto when he gives a curt nod. The warts, beard, and markings disappear from his face, but his now-normal eyes carry the same silent command: _stay calm_.

The ANBU bind them, hands in front, with chakra wire that cuts into their skin and leaves Naruto feeling frustratingly weak. As they do so, Mizuki ambles over to Pakkun and leers down at the pug. “Y’know, once Hatake was out cold, it only took one good kick to dismiss his other summons. Care for a go?”

Pakkun growls. “I’ll leave of my own volition, thanks.” And, with a puff of smoke, he disappears.

“Excellent.” After a cursory inspection of his new captives, Mizuki smiles sickly-sweet. “Shall we?”

The ANBU cover their eyes, and the world spins from a teleportation jutsu. Even with the blindfold removed, Naruto can’t see much at first. Are they in some kind of cave? Once his eyesight adjusts, however, Naruto finds himself wishing he could unsee this.

Kakashi is sprawled motionless on the stone floor, bandages around his gut. His mask is gone, and the effect makes him seem so much more vulnerable. His arms are pulled taut behind him, bound from shoulder to fingers with chakra wire that’s clearly much too tight, if the threads of blood are any indication. From here, Naruto can’t tell if he’s conscious, so he calls out on instinct. “Ka—”

“Mizuki!” At the sound of _that_ voice and the _tone_ of that voice, the feeling of ice closes in on Naruto’s heart again. Iruka, bruised but unbound, emerges from the shadows behind Kakashi at a sprint. In one hand, he holds a kunai, and, for one hopeful moment, it looks like it may find purchase in Mizuki’s shoulder. No such luck. Iruka throws his arms around Mizuki’s neck and kisses him — not the sweet kind of kisses that Iruka gives Naruto; no, these are full-blown adult kisses, with tongues and teeth and moans. Iruka seems so desperate to have Mizuki’s lips on his that it takes Mizuki’s knotting a fist in his hair to pull him back.

“Well, that’s quite a greeting.”

“Mizuki—”

“Ah, ah.” The bastard presses a shushing finger to Iruka’s kiss-swollen lips. “Later, pet. Later. Look—” And he drags Iruka’s chin until he’s looking right at Naruto. “—I brought the fox brat.”

Where Naruto is used to seeing warmth and life, Iruka’s face is cold and empty, like Naruto is something unimportant far off in the distance. It’s an ugly feeling that churns his stomach, as if he can feel Kyuubi wriggling around in there, fueled by every negative emotion that he’s fighting right now.

“I..Iruka-nii…”

Wearing that unfocused expression, Iruka says nothing. But, as soon as Mizuki releases his chin, he presses himself close to Mizuki, kissing up his neck like the bastard is the only thing in this whole damn world that Iruka cares about.

“Like I said,” taunts Mizuki, “he’s _madly_ in love with me.”

“What’ve you done to him?” Naruto’s voice starts low, but the fury behind it builds all too quickly. “What did you do to Iruka-sensei!?”

“Naruto-kun,” Kakashi’s ANBU friend hisses close to his ear. “Iruka-sensei can’t control what he’s doing. He’s under a strong and intricate genjutsu. You _have_ to stay calm.”

“But he’s—”

“Do you hear that, Iruka?” Mizuki tugs again to pull Iruka away from his neck. “They don’t believe that you love me.”

“Mizuki,” Iruka keens against the other’s cheek, like that bastard’s name is the only word left in his vocabulary. Mizuki couldn’t be grinning any wider. He whispers something to Iruka, who immediately steps back, head bowed and hands folder over the kunai he still holds.

“I must say,” Mizuki snickers, “I knew that _you’d_ come after him, fox brat, but I didn’t expect you to bring the wood user and the great Jiraiya with you. Imagine how pleased Danzo will be when I wear all of you — and Hatake, too — down into his tools.”

Jiraiya spits to one side. “Kid, you’re thirty years too young to genjutsu me.”

Mizuki’s upper lip curls wickedly. “Perhaps… but my skill is more than adequate to break the other two, and will you have such an easy time resisting then? Why, the fox brat here is something like a _grandson_ , isn’t he? Son of your special pupil, the Child of Prophecy, and all that? I wonder how tough you’ll be once I reduce his mind to the animal he is.”

“You’ve got a bad habit of underestimating people.” But the strength in Jiraiya’s voice doesn’t stop him from sending a worried glance Naruto’s way. Even Naruto himself knows he must look at least half as shaken as he feels. Kakashi’s ANBU friend is a bolstering warmth at his elbow, but that doesn’t stop Naruto from staring in horror at the submissive shell of Iruka, his precious family.

“How do I break a genjutsu?” he whispers to the cat ANBU.

“One of this level?” The following silence is hardly reassuring, but Mizuki cuts in, having apparently heard them (damn those ANBU senses).

“You don’t.” He hunches before Naruto and pats one whiskered cheek. “But, you know what they say, right? If you can’t beat them, join them.” He squeezes Naruto’s face, and immediately Naruto detects a disquieting sensation, like having a monster scratching at the door of his soul to be let in. And Naruto would know: he already has one monster living in there. “If you give in like a good little brat, I might be willing to give you something in return.”

“Will you let Iruka-sensei go?” He doesn’t even have to think about it.

Mizuki laughs. “That… that’s absolutely adorable. You’re telling me that you _want_ that piece of trash?”

“Iruka-nii’s not trash!!” As pieces of trash go, that label only applies to the man now searching his eyes for every glimmer of weakness. “Now, will you let him go, if I don’t fight your genjutsu, or not?”

“Mm…” The mental image of the intruding monster carves a deep gash into the door guarding Naruto’s soul. Naruto can easily picture himself pressed up against the bars of the Kyuubi’s cage with nowhere to run. “No,” Mizuki purrs, “I won’t. But at least you’ll be together, right? Maybe I’ll let him play with you.”

“Bastard!” Kakashi’s ANBU friend breaks the contact between them, putting Naruto behind him. Mizuki straightens, wagging his finger in disapproval before the cat ANBU’s mask.

“ _Tsk_ , _tsk_ , _tsk_ , I _could_ count that as resisting, you know. And I _could_ have Iruka stab Kakashi a few times — preferably in non-vital areas — but…” And his eyes narrow like those of a predator fixing upon prey. “I have a better idea.”

In one swift swipe, Mizuki has a handful of his hair and drags him out from behind Kakashi’s ANBU friend by the scalp. “Iruka! C’mere.” As he hauls Naruto away from Jiraiya and the cat ANBU, Mizuki dips his free hand in to adjust the chakra wire around Naruto’s wrists; when he’s finished, the bonds are more like separate bracelets than joined loops of rope. Naruto can feel the sense of containment around his chakra lessen, but he’s too scared of that crazed look in Mizuki’s eyes to test his luck. Accompanied by the clatter of the discarded kunai against rock, Iruka appears at their side, his expression a hazy version of puzzlement. As Mizuki issues his next order, his eyes never leave Naruto’s. “I want you to hold the brat down.”

“Let him go!” Kakashi’s ANBU friend seems able to be read further ahead into Mizuki’s intentions than Naruto can, and for _him_ to be so rattled by what he’s discerned, his conclusions can’t be anything good. Naruto knows he’s trembling when Iruka’s hands close around his wrists.

“Touji.” Jiraiya’s voice is calm, but forcibly so. “Don’t hurt the boy.”

Mizuki looks his way, eyebrows arched. “And instead, you’ll… do what? Will _you_ submit willingly?”

“If you take me directly to Danzo, I won’t resist.”

Kakashi’s ANBU friend faces the sage, horror evident in his voice. “Jiraiya-sama, no.”

“Just don’t hurt Naruto.”

Mizuki smiles. “All right. Danzo would probably prefer getting to break you personally anyway.” He motions to an ANBU at Jiraiya’s right, who nods and grabs the sage by the upper arm before teleporting away. Once the little cloud of smoke clears, however, Mizuki turns back to Naruto, and his green eyes are full of poison. “Apparently the great Jiraiya missed the part where I’m a pathological liar.”

“Don’t you dare touch him!” To Naruto, it looks as though the cat ANBU has his hands clasped together in a plea, but Mizuki seems to glean a deeper meaning, and he scoffs as he walks over to Kakashi’s friend and surveys him.

“I’ll be surprised if you can conjure so much as a _twig_ , in this state. Have fun with that, wood user.”

“I mean it, Touji! Don’t you put your hands on Naruto!”

If possible, the man’s leer grows even crueler. “I won’t… but,” and he jabs at Iruka with his thumb, “ _he_ will.”

The world pitches, and Naruto finds himself on his back, his wrists trapped against the stone floor by Iruka’s firm grip. With his teacher looming over him, wearing that empty expression, Naruto’s blood runs cold. He isn’t stupid. His breath hitches from fear, and Mizuki laughs.

“Would this be more fun if I let him be a tad more conscious? At least enough to say something other than my name, don’t you think?” Crouching to Iruka’s ear-level, the bastard leans in and whispers. Almost immediately, a hint of clarity enters Iruka’s face, and he finally focuses on Naruto properly.

“Iruka-nii.”

Iruka’s mouth forms his name, so staggered and soft that it’s barely intelligible. However present he now is, it must be enough for Iruka to gain some understanding of his, _their_ situation, because tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes. And, dammit, Naruto has practically never been able to keep from crying once Iruka starts. Iruka had asked him to be brave for him, but Naruto doesn’t know if he can pull that off this time.

“Yes, yes, touching reunion. Don’t you have something to be _doing_ , Iruka?” To Naruto’s faint hope, Iruka glares at Mizuki, albeit weakly. “Oops. Poor choice of phrase.” He grabs Iruka’s chin and gazes deep into his eyes. “But you’ll do it, Iruka, because you love me.”

“…I do.” The words are rough, as if Mizuki had dragged them out of Iruka with a kusarigama.

“I’ll pronounce us master and pet later, dolphin. Now, get to it.”

Eyes filling with pain, Iruka leans down and kisses Naruto’s forehead, so sweet and gentle that Naruto can almost think he’s safe. Almost. Iruka’s lips follow the edge of his face — temple, cheekbone, whisker, jawline — and that would all be fine if Iruka weren’t leaving a trail of hot tears in the wake of his kisses. It’s _that_ which makes Naruto’s throat clog up with fear.

“‘M so sorry,” Iruka whispers against his throat. “P..please, Naruto… please, forgive me.”

“It’s okay,” he croaks, believing none of it.

“Sometime _today_ , Iruka,” spurs Mizuki.

As if hooked by the mouth, Iruka attaches to the curve between Naruto’s neck and shoulder, exposed as it is by the wide collar of his jacket. Naruto stiffens at the foreign feeling of Iruka’s tongue there, his knees instinctively pushing against Iruka’s chest to hold him off.

“What was that about _not fighting_ , fox brat?”

“I said I wouldn’t fight your genjutsu,” Naruto all but spits, having to bite his lip when Iruka reaches a ticklish spot on his collarbone. “But I’m not gonna just _lie here_ while Iruka-nii is crying.”

Mizuki’s eyes roll. “This is _preparation_ for my genjutsu. You’d be amazed how effective the application is when you use mental vulnerability in a moment of pleasure. But don’t feel badly about crying or screaming in the middle. Iruka did when I tested this method on him, and he was fourteen.”

Naruto had thought he was angry already, _fuming_ actually, but hearing _that_? Hearing that this bastard had humiliated and violated Iruka, when he had been lonely and vulnerable and barely any older than Naruto? Something comes _unhinged_ inside him. …It might be the gates to the Kyuubi’s cage.

A hatred Naruto had thought he could reserve only for Orochimaru envelops him like a physical thing. In fact, a physical thing _does_ envelop him; red chakra that bubbles up from his skin and sizzles against Iruka’s, forcing his teacher back as it pours out of Naruto in waves. All of his senses sharpen as strength floods his body. It’s the same experience he’d had when fighting Sasuke, and somehow that fact only makes him all the more full of rage.

But, oh, the wonderful moment when Mizuki’s cocky expression falters. Cursing, the traitor motions to the dozen ANBU scattered about, who take up a cautious circle around Naruto as he stands, snarling and feeling like he could take all these guys on without breaking a sweat. Iruka is by his feet, eyes wide but clear. Is it possible that the outpouring of the Kyuubi’s chakra has disrupted Mizuki’s control? “Iruka-nii?”

Iruka trembles, but nods. That’s all the okay Naruto needs. His breathing becomes heavy as teeth and pupils sharpen. These people had hurt Iruka, hurt Kakashi, and now they were ready to hurt Jiraiya and Kakashi’s friend, too. He won’t let them. He’ll crush them first. Crush, rip, maul, _feed_. _Hate them_ , the Kyuubi’s voice growls from inside him. _Hate them. Kill them!_ And it’s so, so tempting that Naruto salivates over lips drawn back in a feral snarl as he crouches, claws as ready as his fangs.

“Hey, fox,” Mizuki jeers. “Are you still trying to convince anybody that you aren’t a demon? Because I think you should take a look in a mirror first.”

He doesn’t wait for one of them to come to him. He launches himself at the nearest ANBU and sinks into the fragile neck. Blood spills into his mouth as the body spasms before falling with him on top of it. He gulps down the metallic mouthful, uncaring of the effect it will have on his host’s stomach later. Right now, his sole priority is to tear these humans apart. He doesn’t need jutsu for that.

Someone is calling the boy’s name, but he doesn’t listen. Within the next minute, he fells three more of the masked shinobi, then on to the next and the next and the next. The last man who had tried to control him had worn a mask, too; maybe that’s why he feels so satisfied in tearing flesh from their throats with his fangs, drinking in their cries with their blood, turning to the pale, white-haired human who had hurt the boy’s family when he’s finally the last enemy standing with the mess staining his mouth. Even as his two tails kick up dust, he can see the fear enter those haughty green eyes. He’ll claw them out looking just like that, right… about… now!

Except something goes wrong. The neck his fangs fix upon isn’t pale, but tanned. And this smell… he knows this smell. He knows the hands that grip his arms, regardless of the chakra that will burn them, and he knows the voice that rasps through mouthfuls of blood.

“Naru..to…”

His host screams.


	7. Mistakes

When exactly he had woken up, he isn’t sure. The pain from his wound had crept in, bit by bit, followed by that from his bonds, but speech had echoed around him without meaning for far longer than it should have. What cuts through his groggy state like a knife, however, is that scream.

Kakashi tests the chakra wire trapping his arms, expecting it not to give, but he’s able to feel space between his wrists with one good tug. Perplexed by this, he glances back and spots a row of tiny tree roots that had wormed their way into the knots of wire. Sure enough, when he squints across the room, he spots Tenzou: also bound, but not nearly as much so, his hands clasped in Wood Style fashion in spite of the chakra wire around them.

Once he’s looked, though, he can’t look away, because he sees what else has happened while he’d been unconscious.

Naruto stands on shaky legs, splattered with blood that doesn’t belong to him. Sagging limply against him and _very much_ bleeding… is Iruka. Kakashi’s stomach lurches. It’s Rin all over again. How? How could he have been so useless as to let this happen!? Kakashi slips into a mental state somewhere between panic and calculation and pries his arms free from the rest of the chakra wire.

Only one other person besides them four is present (well… present and still breathing); a quick deduction tells him this is Touji. Target selected, Kakashi rocks to his feet and rolls the stiffness out of his shoulders. Touji’s attention immediately shifts to him, then darts to Tenzou and then to the already-wilting sprout of roots where Kakashi had laid bound.

“Damn… I guess you _did_ conjure a twig.”

“Senpai,” and Tenzou’s voice quivers from exertion and irritation, “I’m sorry I wasn’t faster.”

“What’s done is done,” Kakashi hears himself say, though he’s already taking Tenzou’s burden of guilt onto himself. All of this is because he had left Iruka unguarded, because _he_ hadn’t been faster in figuring out what Touji (and Danzo, if his conclusions are correct) were plotting. And now, the blood on Naruto’s hands might as well be on his. As he shifts his hitai-ate to bare the Sharingan, he glances to his former student. The boy has knelt now, cradling Iruka in his arms as he trembles, no doubt fighting back sobs. Touji notes Kakashi’s gaze and laughs.

“Look what you’ve done, demon. You’ve gone and killed the only thing that ever loved you. How’s _that_ for irony?”

“Shut up, Touji!” Tenzou barks. Kakashi spies a kunai by his foot and, hooking the handle with his big toe, chucks the weapon to his kouhai. A moment later, Tenzou is free of his bonds and moving to prevent Touji from retreating; it’s a good move, but Touji’s cunning gaze remains locked onto Naruto.

“Did you hear me, brat? Tell me what you’ve done!”

Naruto’s voice comes out striken and hollow: “I… I killed… I killed Iruka-nii…”

“That’s right. And why is that?”

“B..because I’m… a monster…”

It’s the prompting that keys Kakashi in. Touji must be trying to take advantage of Naruto’s distress by ensnaring him in an auditory genjutsu. He and Tenzou share a glance and a nod; Tenzou seems relieved that Kakashi is on the same page as him.

“Naruto-kun!” Tenzou is at Touji’s back now, but still with a good distance between them. “Don’t listen to him! You aren’t a monster!”

“But I… I killed—”

“Naruto,” Kakashi makes sure to catch the boy’s gaze with the Sharingan as he speaks, clear and steady. “Iruka isn’t dead, but I need you to put your hands on his neck to staunch the bleeding. Understand?”

It must have worked, because he can feel his own genjutsu fighting with Touji’s, occupying it so that Naruto has room to think freely. Naruto’s eyes widen, and he takes a ragged breath. “Y-yes, Kakashi-sensei. Thank you.”

“Thank me later.” Holding this jutsu back is no cakewalk. Touji must catch on to this dynamic, because those cold green eyes shift to him and he grins.

“Danzo-sama mentioned that you tend to run out of juice quickly. I wonder how long you can keep this up, Sharingan Kakashi?”

“Long enough.”

Tenzou cuts toward Touji, but the distance from before gives the traitor enough time to dodge and throw Tenzou over his shoulder. Kakashi darts in to assist, but not before Touji sneers down at Tenzou, twiddling the kunai Tenzou had been weidling between his hands, and croons, “Orochimaru-sama sends his love, wood user.” Tenzou stiffens, as if turned to stone, and Kakashi can only guess what sorts of genjutsu-drawn images are causing that level of terror. He doesn’t have time to break the hold before he’s blocking Touji’s downward strike, and then fighting takes all of his concentration. Touji is good, far more skilled than his pre-betrayal rank of chunin would have led Kakashi to believe — that had likely been the point of it. Danzo had definitely known what he was doing in preening this one to ANBU level. To maintain the pressure of his genjutsu on Naruto and on Tenzo _and_ keep up an offensive against Kakashi — it’s praiseworthy, no doubt. If Iruka weren’t bleeding out between Naruto’s fingers, Kakashi might have taken the time to respect his opponent’s skill. As it is, he can feel his energy and focus slipping away with his chakra. The tender wound in his gut certainly doesn’t help, especially when Touji plants a solid kick to it. With a wheeze, Kakashi steps back to reassess. Touji doesn’t chase him — a small blessing — but he doesn’t look nearly as worn down as Kakashi feels. He circles, keeping his eyes on Touji’s, until he is between the traitor and the family of two.

“Naruto, how is he?” He doesn’t turn when he asks.

“W..warm. Breathing. But the blood… there’s so much…”

“Understood.” His brain switches back to calculation, exploring every strategy. Too many of them end in chakra depletion. Too many more end in Iruka’s death and Naruto’s surrender to Touji’s genjutsu.

“The longer you stand there thinking, Hatake,” his enemy points out cooly, “the less likely you are to win.”

It’s bait meant to push him into rash action, but he doesn’t bite. With the Sharingan, at least _he_ is able to break through Touji’s attempts to place him under genjutsu. But that’ll count for nothing if he goes down from exhaustion, leaving his comrades without any such protection.

“Iruka’s going to die, Hatake. Are you really just going to stand there?”

His brain starts running into too many dead ends. His eye throbs and he hears Naruto wince behind him as the genjutsu battle in his head tips toward the worse. He also hears Iruka’s ragged breathing grow fainter and fainter. It reminds him too much of trying to restart the man’s heart. He’s supposed to be this great genius, and yet here he is, frozen, as precious time slips away from him as quickly as Iruka’s blood through Naruto’s fingers. Iruka _is_ going to die, and so is he, and then gods know what will happen to Naruto and Tenzou.

In the instant before Kakashi admits to himself that he doesn’t know what to do, Touji smile drops. His eyes widen, and he keels forward, gagging. Tenzou shudders and springs to his feet, and Naruto sighs in relief. Kakashi feels the force of Touji’s genjutsu withdraw, but he remains protectively in front of Naruto, bewildered for a good ten seconds before recognition catches up to him: these symptoms match those of one of Danzo’s favored curse seals for his soldiers. Before he so much as look around, however, that very man’s voice echoes through the room.

“Stand down.”

Smoke fills the space, revealing not only Danzo, when it clears, but also Jiraiya. The latter immediately goes to Naruto’s side, fussing over him in a low voice amidst the boy’s own barrage of questions of _“Where were you?”_ and _“Who’s that guy you came back with?”_ and then helping him apply more precise pressure to Iruka’s neck. Danzo, though, looks to Kakashi, his expression unreadable.

“Jiraiya-san and I have… come to an agreement.”

Kakashi scowls under his mask. “It took you long enough to reel in your dog.”

Danzo’s lip twitches toward a smirk. Kakashi knows full well the elder won’t admit to hiding Touji amongst the ranks of his own ANBU on order to further his own designs on the jinchuuriki, but he knows that Danzo _knows_ Kakashi knows that’s exactly what he had done. Jiraiya likely knows it, too: perhaps that very information is what has granted them this reprieve. After all, Tsunade would value Jiraiya’s word over Danzo’s in a heartbeat. “Just be glad I’m not leashing _you_ as well, Kakashi.” Then his attention shifts to Touji, crumpled in a heap and glaring daggers at Danzo. “Touji, remove your genjutsu from Umino Iruka at once.”

Touji looks like Danzo has just asked him to cut off his own arm. “D..Danzo-sama,” he croaks, and it’s almost a plea. Kakashi realizes then that, in some twisted way, the man doesn’t want to sever his bond with Iruka. Power is addicting like that, he supposes, but he doesn’t like how Touji wears it on his face like it’s love.

“Danzo-sama,” says Kakashi, his fists held tightly at his sides, “permission to carry out your orders with force.” As statement, not question, meaning he’ll do it regardless. Still, Danzo nods.

Tenzou gets to Touji first, landing an elbow to the small of his back before pulling him up by the shoulders to look at Kakashi, who crouches in front of him. “Want to see how long you last against the Sharingan with that curse seal in play?”

Touji spits at him, though it seems that moving his mouth is still taking considerable effort. “It won’t… do you any good. I’ve been… been in Iruka’s head for so long… he doesn’t know himself… without me.”

“Iruka is much stronger than you give him credit for.” Kakashi grabs Touji’s face, one hand keeping the traitor’s right eye open as he closes in. Now this bastard will know what it feels like to have someone clawing around in there. It would feel more like justice if Kakashi didn’t taste a more personal vengeance in the back of his mouth. Touji tries to look away, but he’s caught in the tomoes’ swirl soon enough. Kakashi affords the man enough respect not to reduce him to a vegetable, but only just.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

He’s still drowning, if gurgling through his own blood counts. It hadn’t been a shark this time, though, and he hadn’t tried to flee from it. He can feel Naruto’s tears hit his face, Naruto’s hands on his neck. Through the pulsing sound of wave after wave of life leaving his body, he can hear the sweet boy pleading with him, trying to understand.

“Why, Iruka-nii? Why did you… I didn’t want to…”

“…s’okay,” he hears himself rasp. “I… couldn’t let… the fox t..take you… couldn’t lose you…”

Another pair of hands, bigger and more confident, presses to his neck. Naruto’s wrap around his own increasingly cold hands instead, and that warmth is his anchor as his consciousness slips away.

Just before he loses all sense of time or place, he thinks he hears Mizuki scream.

When Iruka wakes up, he’s in his own home, albeit with an IV stand and a saline drip bag next to his bed. Almost predictably, Naruto is curled up next to him, still holding his hand, and, in a chair beside the IV, flipping through his usual _Icha Icha_ , is Kakashi.

“Are… you okay?” His throat feels like it’s been turned into sandpaper, but he speaks anyway. After all, the last time he can clearly remember seeing Kakashi, he’d kind of stabbed him.

“Am _I_ okay?” The book disappears into one of Kakashi’s weapon pouches as he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “I healed a week ago. You?”

A week? Is that why he feels so groggy? “Dunno… What happened? Where’s…” Mizuki’s name dies halfway to his mouth.

“How much do you remember?”

The question seems to jump-start his memory, but that just makes his head throb, and he rubs his temple with the hand Naruto hasn’t practically fused himself to. Kakashi leans in and takes up the motion for him on both sides of his head. It’s… very soothing, actually.

“Don’t push yourself too hard. Inoichi said you’ll need time to sort everything out. He came to see you a few times while you were unconscious.”

“Oh…”

“You won’t have to worry about Touji.” Iruka’s stomach clenches painfully. “I don’t think Root will kill him, but I’ve told Danzo that, if that man so much as steps within a hundred feet of you, _I will_.”

Maybe Iruka can blame how much he blushes on his exhaustion, or maybe there are some painkillers in that IV making him loopy. He feels a bit like a patchwork quilt: pieced back together from a collection of ragged scraps. “You don’t have to…”

“Trust me… I want to.”

Naruto hums in his sleep and snuggles closer to Iruka, and it melts his heart. “Kakashi… I didn’t… hurt him, did I?”

“Is that the face of a kid who thinks you hurt him?”

Iruka manages a small smile at that. “…I suppose not.” He doesn’t what to think about what Mizuki might have made him do if the Kyuubi’s chakra hadn’t scrambled the genjutsu’s grip on him. Come to think of it… “You said Yamanaka-san came?”

“Yes. I made Touji let go of you, but Inoichi did the clean-up work. He said that your nightmares? They were your subconscious fighting against Touji all this time, so you won’t have to worry about those anymore. And he made sure you would sleep long enough that your mind would have time to adjust, but I can guess it feels… strange?”

Iruka nods, and the motion makes his vision swivel a bit. But then it swims, too, until Iruka realizes that tears are trickling into his hair. “I… feel empty.” He hates admitting to his own pathetic state, but the words come out anyway. Maybe having no genjutsu holding back his thoughts has opened the proverbial floodgates. “I thought… I thought I loved him, all these years, and… I don’t know how much of that was a lie, and…”

Warmth meet his hairline. Only after it parts from him does he realize it had been Kakashi’s masked lips. “You don’t have to figure everything out right now. Rest. Naruto’s here for you. …And so am I.”

That probably shouldn’t make Iruka feel like crying even more, but it does. He searches for Kakashi’s hand, grounded when he finds it. “You’re being so kind to me.”

Kakashi pulls his mask down, and his smile is a bit sad. “I’m actually being rather selfish. You see, when Touji took you, I…” His visible eye drops to where his fingers are intertwined with Iruka’s. “I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. Everything felt so horribly wrong, and… I guess that only means one thing.”

Iruka’s heart more trips than flips, but the lurch is enough to make him… _curious_. Even if he doesn’t have to sort everything out right now… he thinks he might have a grasp on one thing, at least. Kakashi had done so much for him, asking nothing in return. Regardless of what he may claim now, Iruka thinks Kakashi’s actions have been nothing close to selfish, and it warms him in a way that makes the ache of Mizuki’s absence easier to bear. If it’s a mistake to give his heart away this quickly, Iruka thinks he’ll make it gladly all the same. “Well, if…” He blushes again. “If you feel like you can’t breathe… maybe you should teach me some of that… that mouth-to-mouth… so I can resuscitate you.” Kakashi stares at him, which only makes him blush more. “Sorry. I’m not very good at flirting.”

That makes Kakashi snicker, actually _snicker_ , into the back of his hand. “Me neither. Well, Pakkun did say you mentioned something about giving me remedial lessons to make me less _‘people-stupid.’_ Sounds like an even trade to me.”

He isn’t sure who leans in first, but it doesn’t matter for very long. Just before Kakashi’s lips meet his, a hand enters Iruka’s vision and pushes Kakashi’s face to one side.

“ _My_ Iruka-sensei,” a very sleepy Naruto grumbles. He then proceeds to kiss Iruka all over his face, and Iruka could swear the boy throws Kakashi a few territorial looks. The jounin just laughs and pushes Naruto to the other side long enough to kiss the one spot Naruto hadn’t yet. Iruka hears a rather embarrassing plaintive sound buzz between his and Kakashi’s lips, and only realizes after the fact that _he_ had made it. Somewhere in the ensuing mess of hugs and kisses and keeping Naruto from fighting Kakashi for captaincy of the “Iruka TLC mission” they seem to have assigned themselves to, Iruka begins to laugh, long and hard, until he’s gasping. No water rushes in to cut off his air, no predators lurk in the shadows to rip him to shreds at the first sign of weakness. No friends ignore his suffering or leave him to die. For the first time in so long, he feels truly alive, and he knows the recovery ahead of him won’t be without its setbacks, but, at the very least, he isn’t alone.

On attempt three of two adults, one teenager, and half a dozen dogs cramming into Iruka’s double bed, no one wakes from nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
